


Branch Walkers

by mountain_hermit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dragons, Falling In Love, Hiking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Nature, Post-Hogwarts, Stalking, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_hermit/pseuds/mountain_hermit
Summary: Working at the Romanian Dragon Reserve was more dangerous than what Draco had anticipated. While the dragons were his main concern, the tamers kept up a tale, "Watch for the Branch Walkers!" They warned. Were they real? What were the dark figures he kept noticing by the creek? Why was the Aurora Harry Potter now coming to investigate the reserve?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Cobwebs

BRANCH WALKERS

In the cloudy sky above a lush forest, a young man was flying above the trees. He'd been traveling to his destination without break for nearly ten hours. Most of the journey had been over a vast sea. Now that he'd reached the forest, it was time for a much needed break.

He lowered his broom down, embracing the dropping sensation throughout his stomach. As he landed he took the goggles off his head and with a swift motion he fixed his wind swept white-blond hair.

"Almost there now. This will be a new start, it'll be a new beginning." As many times he repeated these lines in his mind, it had not settled the dread of what was coming upon him.

It was nice stretching out his legs after a long ride. He walked around the forest floor and listened to the birds sing a lovely song to each other. He noticed each of the trees had enormous groups of cobwebs covering some of the limbs.

While pondering over the mass of webs, his stomach gave out a large growl. He had never had been great at making himself a decent meal. Especially with magic. It was a good idea he asked his old house elf, Milo, to make him a few to-go meals for his journey.

He pulled the meal out of his travel backpack, opened it up, dodged the steam, and began to eat the enchanted meal.

Wishing the break could have been a longer one, he was expected somewhere, he had to keep on his way or be late. Taking one last look around the peaceful forest he mounted on his broom and flew up into the sky.

He flew over many muggle towns, over lakes and small ponds. Noticing the giant mountain ranges, he knew he was almost there. Almost to his new home. Anxiety washed over him like a blanket.

Remembering to fly towards the mountain with the highest sharpest point, he then flew downwards, seeing signs saying

"GO BACK" and

"CAUTION, BIOHAZARD"

This how he knew he had found the right place. Flying past the signs downwards towards the tree tops he felt the sensation of going through protection charms.

He flew on for a bit more, looking at his surroundings. While searching for where he needed to be he noticed a group of wizards we're flying toward him.

Suddenly he was surrounded by the group of wizards.

Blocked on all sides.


	2. Cobwebs

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon reserve! You must be Draco right?" A dark wizard with a grey thin mustache and bald head asked.

The group of four wizards were perched on their brooms, studying their new arrival.

A gaggle of geese flew by them as Draco was about to answer, the oldest wizard spoke again, "You arrived a bit earlier then scheduled, we were a bit caught off guard when you flew in so early."

The newest member of the reserve studied the group as they studied him. He breathed in the smell surrounding them. It was the smell that reminded him of his old Quidditch team after a day of hard flying.

They were all dressed in fire resistant cloaks, boots, gloves, and goggles, all in different colors and fashions.

"I bet he'd be well off with our fliers if he flew in that amount of time" said a blonde wizard to his right.

He finally spoke up " I was a bit worried I wasn't going to make it on time. I am Draco by the way it's a pleasure to meet you all.

The oldest wizard spoke again.

"I'm Guy. This is here is Kanrik" Gesturing to the dirty blonde, wizard on his right. The one who mentioned his flying. He had tattoos and that covered his arms and looked middle aged.

"Heres Elle." A stout witch with a long brown braid going down her back. Her eyes looked warm with her smile.

Elle greeted him with a "Hello."

"and Leo" the wizard closest near him, he had black hair and resembled a bird with his long nose. He waved and made a goofy grin at Draco.

"Yeah my fist time here, I was lost for about two days finding the place!" Said Leo. He sounded younger than he looked.

Guy flew over to Leo "Yes, Leo let's not forget that occasion! The reserve is well hidden for a reason, you'll learn all about those reasons soon enough, Draco." He continued "Now let's get back to the main reserve and get you settled in, Draco."

Guy turned towards the others.

"Elle, you and Kanrik make sure the barriers are secured on the south side, the damage from our new Ironbelly sure did some damage."

"Yes, sir" they both answered and took off at lightning speed.

" And Leo, you go find Charlie for me. Last I seen him he was helping clean the mess the Ironbelly caused." Guy told Leo.

"Alright, sir." Leo answed his goofy grin now had turned serious.

Guy turned towards Draco, "pay close attention to where we are flying, now follow us. Lets go!" he shouted and they took off. Draco in the rear. Leo in the middle. Guy in the lead.

Draco followed Guy and Leo down into a mountain holler. Flying down Draco could see pathways that went off in the woods and connecting back into each other, realizing they were leading to tiny hidden cabins buried within the trees. He seen a large river cutting into the landscape, a few miles past the cabins it was.

They flew a little way more and then landed in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by massive oaks, and pines. There was one large building in the center, and three small building surrounding it. The whole area was peaceful and not at all what Draco had imagined a Dragon Reserve to be like.

As soon as they landed Leo took off and said "Be back soon" and ran down one of the pathways that led into the woods.

Guy studied Draco for a minute "let's get you into the office and figure out where you'll be the most beneficial in helping the reserve. If you couldn't tell, I'm one of the heads here. Now follow me and we'll get all the tedious paperwork out of the way."

Draco nodded and walked with Guy over to one of the small buildings. He assumed this was the office. They entered into the building, their was tiny with a desk in the middle, tons of organizing drawers surrounding the walls, and a fireplace on the left side of the building. The walls were covered in awards and authentication certificates.

"Sit here" Guy gestured to the seat in front of the desk. "let me get the paperwork in order for you"

Draco sat and thought of what job he'd be best at, while Guy was using magic to gather Dracos work papers.

"Any job that will keep me farthest from the dragons" a passing thought in Dracos mind.

Draco signed his name on each one and read over the terms on the reserve.

"Okay looks like everything is in order, now where to put you? To thin for a handler. Do you have any medical charm knowledge, my wife's the head medi-witch and she's always needing more help."

Draco thought for a moment. "No, I'm pretty much dead useful besides flying a broom. I'm always willing to learn healing if your wife is willing to teach me."

"Annabelle, has her hands pretty full, I'm not sure if she'll have time to train you." Guy answered truthfully.

Guy rubbed his mustache, sat up and did a huge stretch. "Well, let me talk to her and I'll see what she thinks. We do always need more medical fliers for the handlers when the dragons escape. You seem to be a good flier."

Dracos eyes went wide. "When the Dragons escape? Well.. I don't know how well I'll do around the actually Dragons."

Guys laughter filed up the room. "Draco, how could you come to work at a Dragon reserve without expecting to be around Dragons?"

Draco sighed "Well I was hoping when professor McGonagall referred me here, I'd get one of the less dangerous jobs. Don't get me wrong, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to work here. I need this job."

" That's what I like to here! Don't worry we will have you all trained up, you'll have confidence soon enough. If your working as a medical flier, you won't even need to worry about the dragons… much"

"once you've got the basic healing charms you'll be flying out with the team if they anyone gets hurt you'll be the guy to help them out, so it'll still be awhile before your on the field." Guy finished.

His last statement didn't help ease that feeling of dread Dracos had since accepting to work here. The Romanian reserve had been his only option of work. Not wanting to waste away in the Manor like his parents.

He searched for a way to make a life for himself. An outcast he was now, due to his family biddings during the war. No one would hire or even speak to him. He deserved all the hate from the wizard community that he had received after Voldemort's defeat.

His last option had been to ask Professional McGonagall, who of course, referred him to where he is now. Mentioning a past student who she had previously got a job there. A few days latter his arrival at the reserve was planned.

Since then Draco constantly thought of the fire breathing Dragons. Being burned alive, to ashes, like Crabbe.

BANG, BANG ,BANG

Draco jumped up from his chair, startled.


	3. Dung Duty

The pounding was coming from the door.

"No dragons just yet, Draco!" Guy said to the now stood up Draco.

Draco let out a nervous laugh and settled himself back into the chair.

"C'mon in guys." Guy shouted to the door.

Draco turned towards the door.

Two familiar faces walked in. One was Leo whom he'd met ealier. The other he knew as the dragon tamer who brought the dragons to Hogwarts in his fourth year.

The dragon tamer Weasley. He had the classic red hair and freckles. What set him apart from the rest of his brothers, he stood tall as well as broad. His tan muscular arms had a number of scars amongst his freckles. He held a wide grin on his face.

Guy snapped Draco out of thought, "Draco, this is Charlie, he'll be showing you around alright? And you'll also be bunking with him and Leo."

"Okay, sir. And it's nice to meet you Charlie" Draco said.

"You to." He said looking at Draco then looked towards Guy. "So where'll he be at?"

Guy stood up and gestured for Draco to do the same. "I'm going to talk to Annabelle about training him up and when we need him he'll be our fly healer."

They walked over to Leo and Charlie. Draco was nearest Charlie. He smelt of a candle freshly put out.

Leo shouted, "A healer?! So why was it when I first started I was on dung duty?!" He sounded very dramatic.

Charlie put a hand on Leo shoulder, "because it took our search crew two days to find you Leo!"

They all burst out in laugher.

Guy then opened up the door and be ushered the group of men out.

"Nice to be outside" Guy said.

He turned towards Draco "Now Draco meet me at noon in the lunch hall. We will discuss your training. The rest of the time pay close attention to what Charlie shows and tells you."

"Leo, make sure all the dragons have been fed and check over the food supply please." Guy finished.

Leo answed back with an "Okay, sir. I'll see you guys later!" He waved at them and walked towards one of the trails going into the woods.

Now the three of them stood in front of what was the office. A huge gust of wind blew by them. Draco listened closely in the distance and heard a stream running.

"Alright I'll let you two be on your way. I suggest you let him unpack his traveling bag first Charlie. And please enjoy this break, you've been working non-stop here lately. Okay Charlie?" Guy said as his bald head gleamed in the sun.

"Alright, sir" Charlie glanced away from Guy as he answered, his grin faded.

"See you both tomorrow" Guy said waving, he walked towards the same trail Leo went to.

He then stopped all of the sudden, turned around and yelled

"Don't forget to warn him about the Branch Walkers!"


	4. End of the Trail

Guy disappeared into the woods. Leaving Draco and Charlie alone. Charlie gave out a laugh.

"Ignore him, he's trying to freak you out." Charlie told Draco.

Draco was curious, he'd never heard the term before.

"What did he mean though?" Draco was trying not to sound to interested.

"I'll tell you later. Now what's important is getting you familiar with the reserve."

A cluster of knats flew around where they were standing. Draco started to swat at them, as they were flying towards his face and around his ears.

"YUCK" he said as he spit one out of his mouth

Charlie made a deep belly laugh, " get used to the protein Draco!" he patted him on the back giving Draco a big smile.

Draco was not laughing. "Amsused I see?" he said with a sneer on his face.

Charlie kept his hand on his back "yes, and I promise I won't tell my brother." He then winked at Draco.

Draco felt his face get red hot. He tried to shove down that part of his life far away. With a strong avoidance.

Charlie noticed the flush rise to Dracos pale face. "Don't worry Draco. I'm just messing with you. I have no ill will towards you. Unless you mess with my dragons that is. Now let's get going."

He continued, "Now you know where the office is. The big building is where we hold the meetings. They'll owl everyone before a meeting. The two other buildings hold supplies."

The sun overhead was covered by an overcast. Charlie kept speaking while Draco listened and followed to where he was walking, trying to take it all in. They walked the path of the opposite direction to where Leo and Guy vanished to.

"If you notice the trails are markerd. This way towards the living area. The way Leo and Guy went off to is towards the Dragons. The dragons are kept behind intense secure barriers. You'll see each time you're about to head into the dragons home. They'll be certain no fly zones areas, because you don't want to go barreling into one lf them!"

Draco replied "Yeah I'd rather not do that. I'm trying to stay as far away from the dragons for as long as I can."

They then walked down a windy trail. It was full of pine trees, oaks and mountain laurel. The forest gave off such a sweet smell. Everywhere Draco turned he noticed new flowers and plants he'd never seen before.

"This trial comes to a dead end. Luckily me you and Leo are right at the end. It should be easy for you to find our cabin. Oh hey guys!" Charlie said to a small group passing by. The group had a small girl in the rear holding a stuffed dragon.

They all waved and said hello to Charlie. Charlie introduced Draco to each on of them, even the littest of the group who's name was Vivi. They mentioned to Charlie they were off to the dining hall and went about there ways.

They passed the first cabin. It was nicer than expected. The stream sound Draco heard ealier had grown in volume. More cabins they passed, some had children playing in the streams behind them, eith family names on the doors. The others looked less lively, but lived in, with boots and brooms scattered about the porches.

They walked what seemed about three miles. While walking Charlie was explaining the different jobs and positions on the reserve. Draco kept his ears open and his eyes wandering. Then they reached the end of the trail. A cabin sat at the very end.

"Right then, here we are!" Charlie said.

Draco seen where he'd be living for now on. It resembled the other cabins. Basked in trees and shadows. He could see the water running behind the cabin. It was simple. Simple but peaceful.

"The woods fire resistant too" he added.

"Well that's a defined plus considering I have not a clue how to put out a fire." Draco said honestly.

Charlie let out another one of his loud laughs. They walked up the stairs that led to the front porch.

Charlie pulled out his wand and said "alohromora"

The door unlocked.

"I'll let you go in first" Charlie said. "Don't mind the smell." He said as Draco walked in the door.

Draco pushed the door out of the way and walked into the dim lighted cabin.

He didn't have a chance to look around.

A black mass flew out of the shadows and grabbed, latching onto his shoulders!


	5. Seasoning and Spices

Draco let out a high pitched scream. Whatever had held onto him had let go, which caused Draco to fly backwards into a bookshelf. The books fell off the top of the bookshelf and landed on top of Dracos head.

"Oh wow, aren't you an easy scare." The assailants voice was one he heard not long ago.

"LEO! Why on Earth did you think that was a good idea?!" Charlie sounded pissed.

Charlie walked straight over to Leo. His face screwed in anger.

"Not funny at all Leo. You are suppose to be making sure all the dragons have been fed. You heard, Guy. You need to take your job responsibilities more seriously! Don't make me tell him you didn't listen to him. Now go!"

Leo sighed and his head hung downwards. Embrassed to be scolded by Charlie. "You're right Charlie, and sorry Draco. Won't happen again." He then walked out the door with his head still down.

It was the two of them now. Draco was slowing down his breathing. He was so frightening by Leo than he cared to admit. He always been an easy scare, never been able to grow out of it. In the past he'd try and mask it with a tough facade. After the war he soon accepted he'd never be able to shake the feeling of wanting to run away from the slightest bump in the night.

Charlie walked over to Draco and picked up the fallen books. "You okay?" He aksed.

"Yeah I'm alright. Leos a bit of a clown huh?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah. He reminds me so much of Fre-" Chalie didn't finish. He looked away from Draco and stared out the window. Quiet for a moment.

Draco knew he was about to say Fred and George. His stomach knotted at the gut. Wishing his father could have been the one to die instead of Charlie's brother.

Charlie broke the silence "I hate how Leo brings the out my mother in me!" He laughed wanting ro change the subject.

He then gestured around the place "so this is our humble abode. Bathroom is the door over there in the corner." Gesturing to the only door in the living room besides the front door.

The cabin didn't smell like Charlie had warned. It was very quaint with colors of brown and greens. It had the feel of still being outside while being inside. Plants in the corners and hanging from the ceiling. The living room held a couch, fireplace and extra seating. There was a broom holder near the door, along with frames of Charlie and Leos families waving at the two of them.

Straight through the living room held the kitchen. There was a whole wall filled with spices and seasonings to the right along with a stove top. A window looked out into the woods above the sink. A round table was at the opposite side of the cooking area. A door was near the table that led onto a back porch.

"Let me show you your room and you can get unpacking your bags." Charlie led him towards a small hallway with two doors and in the middle a ladder.

"Leos room is to the left and mines the right"

Charlie's door was wide open gleaming with colors of gold and crimson.

"Yuck like I couldn't tell with the colors Gryffindor colors." Draco said teasing.

"Haha very funny." Charlie replied.

Right in between the two rooms Charlie started up the ladder.

Halfway up Charlie looked back at Draco. " Follow me, this is your room."

Dracos eyes went large. He'd never had a room that you had to get to by a ladder. Once Charlie reahced the top, he began to climb. It was a short climb to the top. Once he climbed up he inspected his new room.

It was a nice room. Figuring it was once an attic with its sloped roof, it'd been transformed with carpet and walls. Two small windows looked out towards the front and to the back of the cabin. It was large due to it expanding the whole lenth of the house but the awkward roof slope would make some places impossible to stand without hitting your head.

Draco walked over to the bed below one of the windows. Looking out of it he had a clear view of the stream. He then started to pull his items out of his traveling bag he'd been carrying around.

"I'll let you get your stuff in order Draco. I'll be out back whenever you've finished up here. Once your done I'll show you around the reserve more." Charlie said as he seen Draco unpacking his bag.

"Alright Charlie." Draco replied as he pulled books and clothes out of his bag.

Charlie climbed back down the ladder. Draco could hear his heavy booted footsteps on the floor. He then heard a door close. Draco was completely by himself in his new house that he shared with two others.

The dread he felt from this morning was gone. Everything had went more smoothly than he could have imagined. Not one heated glare or angry words from the folks he met at the reserve today. What a relief.

Draco pulled out the rest of his items. He hadn't bought much even though his bag was enchanted to carry a ton. Once he received word he was accepted into the reserve he packed as fast as he could before his father had the chance to stop him.

He put his robes and clothes away in the lone drawer near the window, opposite to his bed.

Draco sat on the bed and stared out the window, pondering all Charlie taught him today.

A gust wind blew through the trees, they made scratching and creaking noises though the small cabin. Leaves of all colors began to fall slowly towards the ground, landing softly.

Dracos eyes wandered around the back yard. The stream wasn't as big as a creek, but it ran with a steady speed and deep enough to have a nice play in the waters edges. He could see it held a rocks of all different shapes and sizes. The colors were tans, browns, and reds.

The wind started gushing harder, making howling noises.

Staring out at the window still Draco noticed something that made his legs quake with fear.

A shadow figure emerged from the woods and was walking up the stream.


	6. Bare Feet

It was Charlie.

He now felt deltusional.

Letting out a sigh, he laid back onto his bed. His eyes staring at the ceiling. Listening to the continuous wind.

Feeling rested he walked across his room, and climbed down the ladder. He walked out of the small hallway and looked around the living room. A picture next to the bathroom showed a map of the reserve, 46,000 acres it said on the bottom of the map. The pillows on the extra sitting chairs had mushroom patterns stitched in the fabric and a shelf perched on the wall held an assortment of rocks and gems.

He walked into the kitchen and looked inside the cabinets. Their was a variety of cooking items, Draco had not a clue of there uses. One cabinet held the pots, pans. While another had the cups and bowls. The rest were packed with vegetables, snacks, and breads.

While looking in the cabinet Draco heard a faint humming noise. It was coming from near the sink. He walked over, to the sink, noticing a hanging plant with purple and magenta flowers that covered it

He walked over and hearing the humming even more by the sink, he leaned in closer. It had been the plant that was humming the tune! Maybe if he'd paid attention in Herbology, he would have recognized the plant that made a humm.

He walked out the door in the kitchen and onto a small back porch. The porch had a few chairs and a small potted tree. The backyard had an area cleared out with a fire pit which looked recently used. The stream was about a yard away from the fire pit. It's water running strong.

Draco walked down the porch steps and into the yard. He saw Charlie walking in the stream with his feet bear, he was holding what looked like plants.

He waved at Draco and ran up to him.

"Hey! Already to go?" Charlie asked as some of the plants fell onto the ground.

They both simotaniously reached for the plant.

CRACK

Their heads hit right into each other.

"OUNCH THAT HURT YOU TWAT!" Draco hadn't meant to be so loud but he didn't handle pain well.

With much to Dracos surprise Charlie started laughing at him!

"It hurt me to! Just not as much as the baby horntail that bit a chunk of my leg off last week." Charlie stated, smiling and clutching his head.

"Yeah such a tough guy you are." Draco said rolling his eyes. "What are the plants for?"

"Some of the dragons like these as a little snack. It helps ease their belly to." He answered. Throwing them in a large pot backed up against the porch.

"Now I thought Guy said for you to be taking a break?" Draco said smartly to Charlie.

"Don't rat me out now, I know a few dragons that like to eat skinny blondes." He said back, winking.

"Oh yeah right." Draco said as he put his arms across his chest. "And I'm not skinny, I'm thin."

Draco had to have that last word in.

Charlie laughed. "Well then, ready to go see the rest of the reserve? I'm starving as well! We'll go to the dining hall first and eat."

Draco agreed and they went off down the path that was leading back to the office.

Now back to where Draco first arrived, he wondered which way it was to go and eat. Charlie led him down a trail that went off to the left. Draco turned his head up he seen a sign that said that read. 'dining hall'.

They walked down the trail as Charlie explained the various types of Dragons. Mentioning each Dragon has a certain amount of acreage split between them. There were some who dwelled in caves. Others preferred to be close to water. Some wanted to be nowhere near water. He explained sometimes the dragons get clever and try to break the barriers.

The reserve was always on go 24 hours a day, and 7 days a week with multiple witches and wizards on guard. It was important everyone take all the jobs seriously on the reseve, one person messing up could be a disaster.

As they walked a few wizards flew by, making the trees blow as they past.

Charlie told him they could fly in these zones, if he wanted to get around faster. He felt them walking the reserve first would help Draco get a better memory of the area. Appiration was allowed as long you didn't mess up and apparate yourself into a dragons den.

"Can't apparate." Draco said shrugging

"You really can't? Fail you exam I guess?" Charlie asked.

They finally reached the dining hall. It was a lone cabin building, the same size as the meeting hall. It had giant windows that made you able to look outside while eating. It was surrounded by forest and in the distance was the sound of a steady stream. A group of wizards exited out the front doors.

Draco was in mid answer and was cut off by one of the wizards in the group.


	7. Engulfed

"Good thing you two decided to eat, I've got some news for Draco, Annabelles decided to take you on as a healer." Guy said, gesturing to the witch to his left.

The other wizards in the crowd made a pop of apparation, while some walked on.

"Hello Draco, I'm Annabelle. You can call me Belle for short."

Annabelle was tall and lean. She was older like her husband, Guy. Her dark black hair had a few grey streaks showing, and it was pulled up in a pony tail.

She stuckout her hand for a handshake, and the both of them shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you healer Belle." Draco said.

Annabelle smiled and turned towards Charlie.

"Charlie have you shown him the healers cabin yet?" Annabelle asked.

"Not yet, we'll head that way after we get a bite" Charlie answered

"Okay Charlie. And Draco meet me at the healers cabin at 9 sharp! I'll see you then alright?" She finished.

"I'll see you in the morning, and thank you for agreeing to train me." Draco replied.

She smiled and nodded.

The pair waved to Draco and Charlie as they went their separate ways.

Charlie looked at Draco surprised, "Great news for you!"

He didn't answer Charlie, due to the knot in his stomach.

Draco should have felt relief, but he didn't. What all was a healer on a dragon reserve suppose to do? Guy mentioned something about flying and being a healer. Would he have to fly near the dragons? Would he heal nasty burns and bites ,oozing blood and poison?

They entered into the dining hall. It had a number of bench style seating. Their were small groups eating together and some eating by themselves. There was moving murals of dragons painted on the roof. Their winds flapped gracefully as they soared across the ceiling.

As they walked on a few guys were calling and saying hey to Charlie. One even mentioned the word 'newbie'. They walked over to a buffet style table filled with an assortment of foods. Plates and silverware were at the beginning of the buffet.

Dracos nose crinkled at the sight. Far from elf made food.

Charlie walked over, grabbed a plate and stuck a fork in his front robe pocket. He began to load his plate down with each buffet selection. Chalies plate was stuffed full, even then he walked over got a other plate and filled it up the same way.

Draco kept his plate to fist sized portions. He wasn't use to this non elf made food.

Him and Charlie had their plates in hand. Ready to eat. Charlie gave Draco a nod over to a table that had a few wizards already sitting. They walked over to the group. None of them looked familiar to Draco.

"Hey guys." Chalie said as him and Draco sat down. "this is Draco, our newest member."

"It's about time you gave yourself a day off." Said one of the men, he had dark brown hair, that was so long it flowed down his back.

"Where'll he be at?" Said another who had a large helping of food in his mouth. He had thinning blonde hair, with a bit of a hunched back.

"Did you tell him about the Branch Walkers?" Said another who had goggles perched on his dark black hair. He had a slim figure with burn scars on his face.

At the term Branch Walkers, Charlie gave an audible sigh, "geez, no. I swear Lars, you and Guy are obsessed over that story. And he'll be a healer." Answering the other who got done swallowing his food.

"A healer huh? Always a good thing to have more healers, were always short staffed on 'em. I'm Garrett by the way." Said the one who'd asked about where Draco would be at.

"Oh yeah and I'm Nikkola. Nikki for short. And that's Lars." Said Nikkola pointing to the one with goggles.

Draco felt out of place but he still said hello and asked what each one of them did on the reseve. Lars, and Nikki like Charlie are tamers. They helped contol the dragons and ease them. If they got out of their barriers it was their job to fetch and tame them back.

Garret studied the Dragons. He would found out which foods the dragons preferred. He studied where they would thrive the best and their tendancies.

After long talks of Dragons and the reserve Draco still had something on his mind. "So Lars, what exactly are the Branch Walkers?"

Chalie gave an audible "oh gosh." While Lars had a mischievous grin on his face. Ready to tell the tale.

"I know you've noticed how this place is surrounded by streams right? Well those are called branches. They branch off from the main river and the creeks." Lars explanained.

The group was listening intently to Lars even though they've all heard the story. Charlie was staring at Lars with an uninterested face. While Draco was paying close attention, wondering about the story.

"This is the truth" he stared hard, acting if he was telling the story in a show, voice raspy. "Long ago their were a large groups of muggles here. They made houses, they grew vegetables in the land and they thrived here. The muggles soon realized there was gold buried in the branches. They walked the branches every day looking, searching, and panning for gold."

He paused and looked around at Garrett, Nikki, Charlie, and Draco.

"It had been raining nonstop for days and days. The people didn't mind, they still kept panning for the gold, feeling the rain would help them find more. Now up stream the rain turned into a powerful cyclone of a storm. They had no way of knowing a flash flood was coming." He took a deep breath. "Before they knew it each person seen a giant wave of water coming for them. They had no chance of survival. Each one of them washed away, leaving only a small trace of panning tools."

Lars continued "They live on, still searching for gold, not even realizing that they are dead. You'll see them Draco. You'll see the Branch Walkers. Walking up and down the branches over and over. They appear as shadow figures with their mouths wide open still trying to take a gasp of air." With that Lars was done.

Charlie scoffed, "why must we tell everyone this story?"

"Because it's true Charlie. I know you've seen them, you don't want to admit it!" Lars exclaimed.

"It's only a tale, Draco don't mind them." Chalie said to Draco.

They all finished up with their food, Draco barely touching his. The group got up and went about there ways, saying they'll see Draco around the reserve. Leaving Draco and Charlie alone at the table, Draco deep in thought.

"So you've never seen a Branch Walker?" Draco asked Charlie.

Charlie shook his head vigorously, "No Draco I haven't, their may be some truth to that story but it's meant to give you a scare. Now let's get going on for the rest of the tour. You can see where you'll be working at."

Draco felt Charlie wasn't telling the full truth when he said he hadn't seen a Branch Walker. The way he was so fast to dismiss the story. Draco couldn't stop thinking about the Branch Walkers.

Imagining being in the stream one minute then the next seeing a title wave of water with no where to go. Completely trapped. Draco kept seeing himself in the same situation, then in morphed into being trapped in the room of requirement about to be engulfed by flame.

Chalie looked at Draco with a concerned face due to the silence "You haven't eaten a bit, no wonder your so skinny. You alright?"

Draco snapped out from his zoning out. "What're you, my mother? Let's go."

They trashed their plates and began to leave. Draco still thinking of the sad story, and faces with wide open mouths. He decided to agree with Charlie, that is simply wasn't true, just a story to scare the new members. It helped ease him.

Soon enough Draco would be changing his mind about how fake the Branch Walkers actually were.


	8. Giant Mushrooms

Charlie and Draco walked on through the forest. They were back to the open area where the office was located. Charlie took a right turn, after passing the dining hall sign.

Draco was now following behind Charlie. Together they went towards the back of the office building. The wind blew hard making both of their hair whip around.

Keeping up their pace, they reached a sign that said 'Healers' A few yards away a sign with big red letters said:

'DANGER, ENTERING

SHORT SNOUT HOME'

Draco was sure he'd keep far away from the trail that led to the Short Snouts.

Charlie in the lead he guided Draco down the worn down trail that led to the healers. As they walked they past tye-dyed flowers, and patches of neon green grass. The wind still keeping up it's gushing blows that ran through the trees.

Draco noticed a cabin though a patch of trees. If it's green roof hadn't been gleaming off the sun he might not have noticed it. After another gush of wind past, Draco heard birds singing with each other, unbothered by the wind.

Charlie then broke the silence. "Here!"

The trail took a right, and Draco found himself looking at a Cabin, it was similar in size to his, Charlie, and Leos cabin.

"Well, this is it Draco. You'll be coming here in the morning. Excited?" Asked Charlie.

Draco thought for a moment while he listened to the branch in the distance. Honestly? He felt incredibly excited. He scored a job away from the society that resented him. A place to stay that wasn't under his father's rule. He didn't even mind sharing a home with Charlie and Leo.

It felt so great, it didn't seem right. For all the people he's hurt in the past, why has he had such good luck? He was waiting for his luck to run out.

With all the thoughts on the forefront of his mind, Draco only says "Yeah sure am." Draco knew his face had shown no real excitement.

Charlie looked around and looked at Draco he said pointing to the back of the healers cabin, "behind there is where Healer Belle, and Guy live. Belle needs fast access to the cabin, in emergencies."

He countined, "sometimes you may have to help with the night shift, you healers are always call."

Draco nodded as he listened.

"I'd take you in, but I suppose Belle will give you the tour inside tomorrow. We'll head back and I'll show you some more areas." Chalie said as they walked back towards the office.

The wind kept on blowing it random bursts as they walked on. Draco counted how many times Charlie kept getting hit with falling leaves.

Thoughout the rest of the reserve Charlie was showing Draco where each of the dragons were kept. Charlie would only show him the DANGER signs at the beginning of the trail heads and then they'd turn around and walk to the next.

There were miles and miles between each of the dragon. The hike to each one was a killer on Dracos legs, he had never hiked so much, without taking a flying break. As Charlie kept on explaining dragons and hiking without a swear, Draco was hiding the fact his legs felt like Pumpkin Fizz.

The trails had so many twists and turns. They were filled with various shades of greens. Some trees had giant patches of moss covering them. While others were covered in thick Ivory. The forest was buzzing with insects, birds, pixies, and let's not forget the dragons.

On their hike they seen reserve members flying over them. Some were in a rush and some stopped in to say hello to Charlie and indroduce themselves to Draco. One of the witches he saw fly past was Elle, who he had met earlier.

The trail Draco and Charlie now came to had the branch running right through it. Draco and Charlie had to use the rocks as a bridge. Draco never had experienced this before. He thought it was exciting to dodge the water without getting his shoes wet.

Walking up a straight hill, Charlie told Draco this would be the last spot before they head back. Dracos legs strained up the hill, sweat dripping down his face.

When reaching the top Draco noticed Giant sized Mushrooms beneth the shade of the trees. They were at least two dozen mushrooms the size of a stage coach.

"Walk past the mushrooms and that'll lead you to the Horntails." Charlie said. "Let's head back now before it gets to late! We won't have time for dinner."

Dinner was the last on Dracos mind, the thought of looking at the reserves food made him sick.

Charlie and him walked on. Down the shady trails with the sound of a rolling water in the distance. Deep in the woods Draco could see huge rock walls and trees that grew out of the rocks. With the wind gushing some of the trees gave off an eerie squeaking noise.

Draco flinched at the sqeak. While Charlie gave him a familiar pat on the back with his large hand and let out his deep laugh.

• • •

Much time later and much to Dracos delight they made it back home in once peice. It was near dark now. The hike back they encountered more of the friendly, old and some sccared faces on the reserve. Not one of them mentioned any dislike of Draco. That settled one of the dreaded thoughts in Dracos mind, but it made him and Charlie late for dinner.

That was fine with Draco but to Charlie it was not.

They walked in the front door into the cabin and Charlie headed straight to the kitchen.

"Don't worry" Charlie said "I'll have something right up!"

Leo came bursting out of his room "I thought I heard you guys!" He walked over to Draco who had sat down on the living room couch. "How'd it go man?" leo asked.

"Besides my legs being of fire, pretty alright." Draco said as he heard clattering come from the kitchen.

"Whoop! And Carlie's making food? Lucky day!" Exclaimed Leo running inside the kitchen to watch Charlie.

Draco went into the bathroom and washed up. He thought of all the places and faces he had seen today, recalling each one. He fixed his hair and accioed a new set of robes into the bathroom. Getting dressed he walked out the door and smelt an amazing aroma. It smelt like the elf food back at the manor.

He headed for the kitchen and on the table was a delicious assortment of foods. It looked so fresh and so much better than the buffet style food he hadn't even touched ealier. It made his stomach growed.

Chalie and Leo were already well into there plates while Draco started to get his. Draco tried to eat slow but the food was so good.

"Wow, Charlie, I almost can't believe you made this. It tastes as good as elf made food!" Draco exclaimed.

Leo and Charlie laughed.

"Elf made!" Leo said "what are you rich or something?"

"Use to be" Draco said flushing.

Leo gave out an "oh."

"Well you can expect more of it, I love to cook" Charlie said gleeming at Draco. "It's much better then the food at the lunch hall. Wait till tomorrow, I can make a mean triple layer choco cake."

They all finished up each of their plates leaving no left overs behind. Draco was impressed by Charlies cooking skills. He never thought he'd prefer a Weasley meal over a house elf's!

The three men cleaned up the kitchen using common levitation magic. Leaving not even a crumb behind.

With the moon shining in on them they each said their good night's and went to there own bedrooms. It was near midnight.

Draco climbed up his ladder into his new room. He instantly walked over to the bed and layed down in the dark room.

The wind still gusting hard and the moon sending in a small amount of light.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dracos eyes flew open his heart pounding.

A eagle owl with a letter held in its mouth was taping on the window.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Dracos body was paralyzed with fear.

"He has found me!"


	9. Tiny Shreds

Heart pounding in his ears, Draco got up and walked on shaking legs over to the window. He unlactched the window and let the owl fly in.

He stood in the same spot with wide eyes, as he watched the eagle owl gracefully land on his bed. The owl dropped the letter and stared into Dracos eyes, unmoving.

Dracos throat felt dry, he knew he had to go over to the letter, but he didn't want to.

A strong gush of wind flew through the open window. It diverted Dracos eyes outside. He gazed outside the window. He was looking at the backyard, the moons light made it easy to see the empty firepit and the leaves collecting on the ground.

The branch gave off a shining effect with the moons glow. The water streaming down over the rocks with a steady pace.

Draco breathed in his mouth and out his nose. He took a few steps over to bed, and picked up the letter. His fingers felt the smooth paper, and turned it over. It reaveled the Malfoy family crest on the corner, with his name written minuscule on the front.

Dracos blonde hair whipped around as the wind grew in strength and suddenly he started to tear a the letter. He ripped it up until it was tiny shreds of paper.

"And what're you looking at!" Draco sneered at the owl, obviously displeased that the letter he had carried was destroyed.

"You can leave now! I'm not writing back!" Draco crossed his arms as he sat on the bed still talking to the owl.

"HOOOO HOOOO" the owl called as he opened his wings as wide as the could go. He flew right over Dracos head, causing Draco to duck.

The owl flew out into the dark windy night and was gone.

Draco laid back down in bed. Mind racing. How was he ever going to sleep tonight? How did his father find out where he went so quickly? His father was relentless on sucking Draco back into the manor.

Dracos mind raced thoughout the night. The sound of the wind blowing through the trees helped his mind settle and he dozed off.

• • •

Dracos eyes flew open to the morning sun. His first thoughts were about tearing up the letter last night. The second thought was it is his first day of healer training. The third was if Charlie was making breakfast.

Draco stood up, got ready and dressed. He put on his olive green traveling robe over his he grabbed his wand and accioed his broom into his hand.

He found his way down the ladder and to his delight he smelt breakfast!

Draco walked into the kitchen to find Charlie eating and reading the Quibbler.

"Morning Draco!" Charlie said much to loud and cheerful for morning time.

"Morning." Draco replied, "thanks for cooking. I couldn't imagine eating breakfast at the dining hall."

"Well, enjoy it! I usually don't take any time off and since Guys forced me into this one, I have a lot of time on my hands." Charlie said as Draco sat down and loaded meats, and french toast onto his plate.

Leo made his way over to the table and greeted them. They all ate as they listened to the flowers hum close to them. Charlie talked to Draco and Leo about how the Quibbler says a pack of werewolves were close to Romania.

"The Quibbler also said they seen a pack of flying toads invade India last week!" Leo said.

As Draco was finished he stood up and said, "I'm off guys, and no walking for me today!" Gesturing to his broom.

Charlie chuckled "I thought you enjoyed the hike!" Charlie said and Draco rolled his eyes. "Good luck today though!"

"The first is always the worst." Leo said as Draco made his way towards the door.

Draco gave them both a wave goodbye and went out onto the porch. The mounted his broom and soared off down the trail. He passed all the cabins and made his way past the office.

He was down the trail to the Healing cabin in a flash. Glad he didn't make his way into a dragons nest.

He got off his broom and fixed his hair. His nerves were getting to him now. It felt as if chocolate frogs were hopping around in his belly.

Draco walked up the stairs onto the porch and opened the front door.

He entered into another cabin built structure. It had four patient beds to the left and on the right were cabinets and a number of supplies. Their were sinks and counter tops near the supplies and extra chairs. In the corner held a rack of brooms and robes. There was a door in the back that looked like an office and a bathroom.

"Hello, Draco." Said the familiar voice of healer Belle. "Ready to learn?"

Draco smiled as he said "Sure am."

Belle showed Draco each tool and each supply. She tought him the basics of being sanitary while healing burns and cuts. As she was telling, Draco was listening and using his wand on paper to take notes.

They walked into the door that did lead to a back office and bathroom. The office had a desk with chairs and a number of potions that aligned the walls.

The hours past quickly and Draco was absorbing it all. Healer Belle gave him a number of books to study over on healing once he got the medical potions down.

Belle talked to him how she's going to teach Draco the skills of healing and once he's trained he'll be on call to help the reserve on his broom. Each time a team of tamers go out, they'll always need a healer near by to help in case someone gets hurt.

"So will I have to get near a Dragon?" Draco asked Belle as he was practing simple healing on an apple.

"It's not often, but it's best to always be prepared for when you do. I'm sure Charlie will love to show you one before your first time on the feild." Belle said.

As Draco was going to answer Belle, the door flew open, a short and stocky figure was blocking the door way.


	10. Pathway

"Hey, Graham!" Annabelle called to the figure.

Graham emerged from the doorway, he was wearing a broom on his back that was tied around by a rope in the front. He had brown frizzy hair and a scar that ran down his left eyebrow down to his eye.

"Hey" Graham said in a deep raspy voice. "Sorry I've been out for a few days."

"It's not a problem. Graham, please meet Draco, once I've got him trained up in the healing department, he'll be flying with you out in the field." Annabelle stated.

"Okay, Belle." Graham looked towards Draco now, "hope you're a good flyer."

"I think that's why they chose me in the first place." Draco didn't mean to come off a sarcastic as he sounded.

"Huh, well where'll I be at today Belle?" Graham said ignoring Draco.

Annabelle thought for a moment. "Kanrik sent me the owl today saying he'll be at the West end near the Long horns. He was mentioning checking out one of the barriers." She finished.

"Alright, I'll get some potions and be out." Graham said as he walked to the supply cabinets and threw a few into bags hanging off his side belt.

With his potions collected Graham went out the door without saying a word. Draco heard him take off in flight after the door was shut.

"Graham's like that with everyone." Annabelle said shrugging. "Now where were we?"

• • •

After ten hours on healing practice Draco was free for the rest of the evening. He felt he'd really made some progress in the short time he'd spent there.

He'd met a another healer, that filled in for Annabelle at times, named Lydia. Another flyer had also been sent out on a job who's name was, Cannon. They seemed appreciative to have another healer in the reserve.

Draco flew down the pathway back to his shared cabin. He had a number of books to study and to look over for the rest of the evening. He levitated the books with wand as gracefully as he could while riding his broom though the forest.

He reached his place with ease, glad it was another day without seeing a dragon.

He opened the door to reveal an all to empty cabin.

Draco made his was up the ladder into his bedroom. He levitated the books onto his bed and he let out a sigh as he seen the shredded up letter on his floor from last night.

He opening his window and let the fresh air roll into his room and took a deep breath.

"This is my new beginning.. there was a reason for me to come here." He said out loud to himself. "You never steered me in the right direction." Speaking about his father.

He looked out into the the backyard, birds were chripping and jumping merrily around the yard. Another flock flew down in the grass in search for worms.

Draco threw off his cloke, sat on the bed and began to study deep into the world of healing.

Hours later while practicing his wand work, Draco heard a number of thudded foot steps coming from downstairs. The sound of the door opening went thoughout the house and a number of different voices could be heard from downstairs.

He went over to the opening of his ladder to eavesdrop on who was down there.

"Did you hear about the barrier being tampered with?"

"Yeah, I don't see why Guys making a fuss about it? It's not like it hasn't happened before." This voice he could tell was Charlie's. The voice got closer to Dracos ladder. "HEY DRACO YOU UP THERE?" Charlie's voice bellowed.

"Uh yeah, no need to bust my eardrums" Draco said as he climbed down the ladder. He was greeted by Charlies familiar smile.

The two others with Charlie happened to be Nikki and Lars, the two he'd met at the dining hall.

"Wadup new healer." Said lars, still with a pair of goggles perched on his head.

Draco first noticed the mess of dirt and leaves the men drug into the cabin. The next he noticed was the smell the three of them carried.

"You guys reek! What did you guys do roll in dragon dung?" Draco exclaimed covering his nose.

Nikki laughed "aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

As Charlie threw off his boots he said "we went for a hike today."

"A hike?" Draco asked.

"Yeah dodo bird, a hike." Lars piped in "we hike up to the river and swim."

"Charlies finally got some time off so the big lug needs to get out." Nikki said.

"Well, that doesn't seem to exciting. Considering how badly you all smell." Draco said.

The four of them chatted on about their day. Explaining what an adventure their said hike was. They asked Draco how his healing training went. They spoke on as the day turned into night.

Nikki and Lars got up from the couch they were sitting on. "We'll be off guys. Don't want to be out to late, the Branch Walkers might get us."

"See you" Charlie and Draco said at the same time.

Nikki and Lars went out the front door door gently closing it leaving Charlie and Draco alone.

"Wheres Leo?" Draco asked Charlie.

"Hes working night shift tonight. He left around 4 so he'll be back around 4 in the morning if nothing crazy happens. Guys been all worked up about our barrier being messed with so more of us are having to work on guard shift." Charlies answered as he stetched his arms up like a cat.

"Huh, okay." Draco said as he was thinking about the barrier and his father being the one who messed with it. It wasn't plausible but it passed through his paranoid mind.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, it was kind of awkward until Charlie broke the silence, "what'd they have at the dining hall today? They quit serving once we were done hiking."

"Ah, I don't know. I didn't bother to eat, I've been busy with studying." Draco answering truthfully.

Charlie looked affronted, "What?! No wonder you stay so skinny."

Draco gave him a face full of sneer.

"Don't worry chef Charlie will whip us up something! You got lucky that the dining hall was closed for me." Charlie said winking at Draco.

Draco hadn't had much of an appetite until Charlie said he'd cook. Where'd he get such delicious cooking skills?

Charlie began to rummage in the kitchen. Draco called into him saying "don't forget to wash your hands!"

Draco turned around on the couch to watch Charlie in the kitchen. He was rolling out meat and adding spices to it. He cut up carrots and broccoli with ease. His face showed complete concentration, his tanned scarred hands handled the food with ease.

While Charlie was in the kitchen Draco ran upstairs to fetch one of his books he'd been studying.

He went over to his bed and grabbed the book of his quilt. As he turned around something caught his eye. Even without the bright moonlight he seen a figure slowly bend down in the stream.

Dracos heart was pounding so hard as he watched the figure stand up and walk away back down the stream.

Draco stood there with his mouth wide open, hearing water flow in the still night.

"A Branch Walker!" His mind screamed in shock.

As he still was glued to the floor where he watched the figure vanish, a giant mass flew into the window knocking Draco onto the floor.


	11. Muck up

Heart pounding, chest thumping Draco found himself sprawled on the floor. He found himself staring into a set of wide eyes.

An owl!

The owl hooted loudly and dropped a letter onto Dracos face.

Draco quickly grabbed the letter and seen the crest of Malfoy on it. He tore into it like he did the first letter.

"GO!" He yelled to the bird, his voice shaking from the shock.

The bird gave a "Hoot, Hoot" to Draco and soared out into the night sky.

Draco didn't know to be more worried about his persistent father, or the dark mass he seen by the branch.

A voice from downstairs made him jump "You okay up there? I thought I heard you yell?"

Charlies voice.

Draco thought quick, should he tell Charlie about him being harassed by his father? No. "Yeah I'm fine up here." He regained his steady hands, grabbed his book and he walked over to the ladder.

He climbed down to find Charlie standing there a concerned expression on his face. "Now I could have swore I heard you yell."

"Yeah I did. So what? I seen something weird in the backyard." Draco said, it was most of the truth atleast.

Charlie crossed his arms "Now really? Let me guess a Branch Walker?" Before Draco could speak Charlie kept on "don't let that story get to you."

"I swear I seen something standing out there. Then it walked up the branch." Said Draco his arms now crossed.

"It was probably a bear, or a even a tree elf." Charlie said brushing off Draco. "Now, ready to eat?"

They gulped down the food listening to the regular humming flowers. A small candle gave them light, that the moon could not. The kitchen smelt as if they were in a five star restaurant, instead of a small cabin.

"I must ask you Charlie, where'd you learn to cook so well?" Draco said taking another bite.

"My mum taught me. Or well I guess I had always watched her in the kitchen. One day after Ron was born, she needed some help and I was able to step up and make a whole meal! I got better with time." Charlie said grinning putting the last helping of meat onto his plate.

"I have to say I'd never guess you woild be such a great cook." Said Draco honestly, he started cutting up a carrot absentmindedly.

"Thanks I guess." Charlie said as he scatched the back of his head. "I can atleast say I've helped the cause with helping you gain some pounds. I'd hate the dragons to use you as a toothpick."

Draco rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Will this big galoot ever stop mentioning his weight? Draco laughed it off and stood up to bring his plate to the sink. He looked out into the dark backyard. Maybe he hadn't seen anything at all?

One thing he was sure of without opening the letters is that his father wanted him home. Should he tell Charlie? What could Charlie do? It was getting very late now, Draco needed to think more about if he'd talk to his fellow reseve member about personal issues.

"I'll help you clean up Charlie." Draco told Charlie as he whipped out his wand.

Charlie got up from his clean plate, "Don't worry about it Draco. I've got so much time on my hands I'll take care of it."

Draco couldn't say no to Charlie doing the cleaning. He smiled slyly glad to get out of the work, "Thanks Charlie, I'm headed off to bed now, I still need to get into a few more chapters."

"Night Draco." Charlie said as Draco began his way into the living room.

Draco made his way up the ladder when Charlie came out of the kitchen.

"Wait a minute I wanted to ask you something." He said sounding serious.

Charlie's tone made Draco get an anxious feeling. Halfway up the ladder Draco turned around "Yeah?" He said.

"Uh, want to go hiking with me?" Charlie asked as his face seemed to flush even though the dark lighting. "I mean not just with me.. sometimes in s group you know?"

Draco didn't know what to say. Besides from the walking around on the reserve, he'd never been on a real hike.

"I've still got a few more days off," Charlie kept going "I'm sure you'll be off for the weekend, so what do you say?" Charlie looked up at Draco with his big brown eyes.

Draco had to say he was caught off guard with the offer. He'd thought he'd never make even a single positive relationship here. He didn't want to muck up whatever had made Charlie take a liking to him.

Draco smiled thoughtfully. "And come back smelling like you? No way."

Charlies face dropped. "Seriously?"

"I'm only kidding, sure I'll tag along with you."

Charlie's smile came into life again. "As long as you can keep up that is." He said as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Draco made his way up the ladder. He wore a smile on his face, despite the tore up letter laying on the ground, he kept grinning.

Draco changed into his night clothes and picked up his book. He layed down trying to remember his chapter, he'd found it and began reading.

He read a few sentences and thoughts of Charlie flooded into his mind making it impossible to read.

Thinking of him and Charlie hiking through the woods. Charlie in the lead, Draco following behind him. His thoughts drifted into imagining a beaten down trail and a ton of trees. The sun bearing down on them with sweat dripping down Charlies face.

Draco snapped himself out of his daydream. The full belly must have made his imagination go into overdrive.

With that he ran a hand through his blonde hair, closed his book and drifted off into sleep.


	12. Beady Balck eyes

Draco opened his eyes to the morning sun.

He got up, stretched, and got himself dressed for his day as a healer.

It had been another morning Draco where the aroma of Charlie's food swept throughout the house. This morning Leo had been at the table.

"Can't wait to get some sleep," Leo said as he yawned. "Guys been going beserk over the barriers being messed with."

"Is it the dragons?" Draco asked curiously, as he cut up his pancake.

"No, he said this time it's different." Leo answered. Dracos face turned to confusion.

Charlie took a bite of eggs and spoke with a mouthful, "There's been instances where criminals try and steal dragons and there eggs. Big money in it. We always need to be prepared when somethings amiss."

Soon breakfast was over. Draco found himself flying over to the healing cabin. As he flew he noticed the sun was covered by overcast.

Landing with ease, he walked in on his second day at work.

• • •

His day was fast paced.

He had his first healing test today with healing a burn that cut across a tamers arm.

The tamer stood atlmostt 7 feet tall, he had a huge black beard and beady black eyes. He sat on the patient chair and held his cinged arm out.

Draco didn't think how awkwardi it'd be to stand so close to this giant of a man and carefully heal his arm. To think he'd have to do this while flying!

Draco carefully waved his wand in motions up and down the burn while doing and incantment. And it was healed!

The man stood up and thanked him and Annabelle.

Draco never thought it'd feel so fulfilling to actually help someone.

Annabelle looked delighted, "Great job today Draco! You're a fast learner. I give you a month and we'll have you on the field." She walked over to where they keep the potions.

"Draco down where the home cabins are, are potion master Miraim should have an order ready for me. Look for the door with a big M on the front.' She asked.

Draco already had noticed the door with rhe M on the front, he knew right where to fly.

He flew his way on the still cloudy day. He went lower and lower and he got closer to the cabins

As he landed near the potions masters cabin he noticed someone leaving Miriam's home.

Draco walked towards the pathway and passed the person who was leaving. To his surprise it was Graham. Draco greeted Graham as he passed, and he received the cold sholder.

Draco rolled it off and walked up on Miriam's porch. She had various plants and statutes placed in her yard and porch. One of the stautes was that of a dragon and blew fire.

Draco knocked and instantly a frail old women opened the door.

"Hello, hello, hello" she said. "Belle sent you for an order."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Draco."

The old lady burst out in laughter, what was so funny?

"Draco" She eyed him up and down as he stood at the door. "Draco.." she paused and had a bought of coughing.

Draco stood there confused and wondered if the old women's cough wasn't to serious.

As she cleared her airway she motioned for him to step inside.

Her cabin was filled with shelves full of antiques, she had a cauldron over a fire in the corner and a set of stairs leading down stairs into a basement.

As soon as the little old lady walked in, two cats ran up to her and started meowing.

Draco stood by the front door as the cats now came up to him rubbing on his legs.

"I'm Miraim by the way. Excuse me for laughing before, I found it an odd coincidence your name means dragon." Miriam wore a big smile. "Now follow me downstairs, that's where I make and keep the potions."

A few minutes later and a few more times of being almost tripped by Miriam's two cats, Draco had the set of potions.

Draco said his goodbyes to the wobbly lady and went onto her porch to mount his broom. As he took off he seen the small girl, ViVi waving at him, he waved back with a smile. She started to jump and down with a big smile.

Back at the healing cabin, Draco handed the potions over to Belle. She had been talking to a healer Draco had met the other day.

"Thanks Draco! You'll have the weekend off, I'll see you back on Monday. And good job today!" Annabelle exclaimed.

The healer smiled as he said goodbye to the both of them.

Draco decided to walk back home today. He took the windy pathway back, listening to the steam rolling away. The sun was trying to make it's way past the clouds but was slowly covered again.

He passed the office and went on past all the reserve members homes. He seen one man sleeping on a rocking chair on his front porch. He passed Miriam's house and he seen little Vivi waving away at him while she played in the grass.

As a child his father would have destroyed him for getting grass stains.

Draco walked on taking in the fresh air. A few birds flew back and forth through the tree.

Coming to the end of the path Draco was home. He walked up the stairs and went inside.

As he opened the door, he heard a thump on the floor. He walked in and seen Charlies rising up off the ground.

Charlies voice groggy "You scared me!" He said, "that's what I get for cat napping on the couch."

"Dragons don't scare you but an opening door does?" Draco said amused.

Charlie was back on the couch, one eye opened "oh, aren't you a riot?"

Draco decided to go to his room, and do some more studying.

A few hours later he noticed the smell of dinner and his nose led the way downstairs.

Charlie was cooking away while Leo sat at the table reading the Quibbler.

"Look who came down with the smell of food." Charlie said as he mixed soup in a giant pot. "So you off for the weekend Draco? Wanna go hiking?" He asked test tasting the food.

"Yeah I'm up for it." Draco said to Charlie.

While Charlie cooked away, Draco decided he'd go on the back porch, before dinner was ready. He walked over to the back door and grabbed the knob.

"DON'T!"

In a sudden flash Leo sprung up of his chair, ran in front of the door blocking Dracos path.


	13. The Edge

Eyes as large as saucer Draco jumped back in shock. Charlie spooked as well dropped the spoon in the soup.

"There was something out here before, I swear." Leo stated.

"Leo quit being a fool!" Shouted Charlie his face red.

Dracos mouth was wide open staring at Leo. Was Leo telling the truth?

"As long as it's not a dragon I think I'll be fine." Draco chose to ignore Leos sudden outburst.

Charlie chose to as well. "Speaking of dragons, I'll take you to go see one before you get on the field Draco."

Draco had remembered Annabelle saying for him to go see a dragon with Charlie. Being honest with himself he wouldn't have asked Charlie at all to get near one!

"Uh, yeah sounds great Charlie." Draco said as he motioned for Leo to move. "Excuse me, Leo."

Leo sat down shaking his head.

Draco walked out onto the porch. He sat down on a small wooden stool. The branch gave off it's peaceful sound. The birds kept chirping in the distance. Thoughts of his healing practices ran through his mind.

He had his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds of the forest. Opening his eyes back up he saw a squirrel running up the side of a tree. Then something else caught his eye, it had looked like a shadow running down the branch.

Feeling chills run throughout his body, he instantly stood up and went back inside.

All Leo said when he came back in was, "Told you."

• • •

Morning soon arrived, Draco got up from the bed dodging yet another shredded letter on the floor. He dove into his normal routine of changing and fixing his hair.

He went down the ladder walked into the kitchen. He was disappointed when there was no Charlie and no food.

Thudded footsteps came into the kitchen. It was Charlie dressed in boots, shirts, and an old Gyriffindor shirt on that had the sleeves cut out reveling his toned arms.

"It's hiking day Draco, get some old clothes on and we're meeting the guys at the dining hall." Said Charlie.

"How am I supposed to hike with eating that food!" Draco said as he walked past Charlie going back up his ladder.

Draco didn't have any old clothes, he did have boots atleast. He searched through his clothes and found a dark green button up shirt that he could roll the sleeves up on with a pair of khaki pants.

He made his way in the living room, and him and Charlie walked out the door.

"Wanna fly there?" Asked Draco

The two of them raced to the dining hall. As they landed in the front of the building, Draco shouted, "Whoop, I'm the winner!"

"Oh, I wasn't even trying." Charlie laughed.

They walked into the dining hall and went to the buffet to pick there food. Together they sat down and ate.

As Draco was busy mostly moving his food around, someone sat beside him and Charlie. It was Nikkola then followed by Lars. They all began eating and talking about the hike. Soon one more joined them, Elle.

After they were all finished Charlie said, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah let's go!" Elle said as she fixed her braid.

They all walked out in their group, towards a trail behind the dining hall.

"Now we gotta take it easy, this is Dracos first hike." Charlie said smiling as he bumped into Draco.

"Don't worry princess it won't be to hard on you" laughed Lars.

The trail they walked down began to rise up to a steep hill. It began as an open pathway where they could comfortably walk beside each other. Draco kept swatting bugs away from his face and brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

They came to a large heavy flowing creek. Draco couldn't tell which way the trail went. Lars started to climb up a small wall of rocks steadily using the rocks as stairs. They all followed, Draco went after Elle and Charlie kept behind Draco.

They reached the top of their rock climb and it led to the creek opening up even wider. There was a small island inbetween the creek that Lars was crossing over to.

Draco was glad his boots were water proof. As Draco crossed the creek, it had a stronger current than he imagined. The water rippled past his boots and went deep enough to make his pants wet.

He made it across with the others with Charlie behind him. The small island inbetween the creek had a small fire pit set in the middle with large trees covering it in shade.

Draco already had sweat pouring down his face. He wiped it away without complaint.

They went to the other side of the island, Draco could see they'd cross the creek again. Luckily this creek crossing had been more shallow. They kept hiking and the trail got tighter and tighter. The mountain laurel hitting as Dracos sides.

Elle shouted back to Charlie, "when are you coming back to work Charlie? Guys been oddly worried lately about the barrier breahes."

Draco could hear Charlies voice from behind him, "Monday. Tomorrow Dracos going to get up close to a dragon."

"I'll see one, I didn't say I'd go up close!" Draco turned his to Charlie, regretting doing so a he tripped on a rock.

"They are not that bad Draco. You just have to be watchful. You think they'd all be vicious but some really do grow on you." Nikki said to Draco.

"Yeah things aren't always what they seem." Charlie said as the walked through yet another creek crossing.

The trail became a steep climb again, they all trudged on passing through cobwebs and jumping over fallen trees. Each one of them were sweating and breathing heavy up the hill.

The trail took a left turn to go up another upwards slope. Dracos legs felt on fire. "Where exactly are we hiking to?" He asked wiping sweat off his face.

Elle turned around, "You'll see!" He braid bouncing against he back.

Draco felt relief as the trail became flat and opened up. They were able to walk spread out, Lars and Nikki began shoving eachother back and forth. Elle shaking her head in disapproval.

Draco walked beside Charlie and he noticed something in the trees. It was a large web. "What kind of web is that?" He asked pointing up to it. He remembered seeing one on his travel to the reserve.

Charlie looked up his red hair gleaming in the sun. "oh those are Fall webworms! They are pretty neat they are."

Draco was surprised Charlie knew that.

The trail slowly closed up again trees on all sides. They were hiking off the side of a mountain with view of the creek below. It was atleast a 40 foot drop if you slipped down.

"WHOA, STOP!" Lars all stopped short, Charlies large body squished Draco from behind.

Draco didn't have enough time to insult Charlie. He seen what caused them to stop. A few feet away from Lars a giant sized Millipede slowly rolled across the trail and upwards into the woods. Charlie was still squished up against Draco, he held his hands on his arms to have kept him from becoming a human blow.

"Gross!" Draco said getting goosebumps all over.

"We're good." Nikki said. "Almost there now."

After hiking the tiny trail they made there way though another creek. Then hiked up yet another slope. Dracos legs were on fire.

"Okay, we've made it!" Charlie exclaimed.

Made it where Draco thought? He kept following behind Elle. They took a sharp left turn and passed enormous boulders sitting on the ground. Then walking on a bit more he past a group of trees and seen nothing he'd ever seen before.

A enormous waterfall! It stood at atleast 60 feet with it's shape it looked like stairs with water running following strong down it.

Draco was mesmerized by the power of the falls. It almost felt like magic.

Elle, Lars and Nikki went off into the pool at the bottom of the falls and began swimming. Draco didn't want to swim, he sat on a rock and enjoyed the wind the falls gave of.

Charlie stayed behind to, he came over to Draco, "want to see it from the top?" Charlie asked.

"Sure"Draco said as he got up and followed Charlie up a trail following along straight up the side of the falls.

Dripping with sweat they made it to the top. It was incrediblely high up, Elle, Lars, and Nikki looked like ants.

Charlie began to walk over near the top of thw falls. An arrangement of rocks made a pathway over into the middle. Charlie sat on a large rock that sit in the middle so close to the edge. He motioned Draco to follow.

Draco hopped on the rocks on shaky legs, if he slipped it'd be a long fall!

He made it over to the rock Charlie sat and took a seat beside him. The water was following so hard and fast on the rocks edge. To think the branches tied into such a massive waterfall.

They sat next to each other listening to the water flow beside them.

"Thanks for taking me up here Charlie, it's incredible."Draco said as he gazed off looking at the trees.

Charlie laid back on the rock "Glad your impressed. We can do it again, there's tons of falls around."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Draco said now laying back on the rock as well. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well today was the beginning to start." Charlie said. "and think tomorrow you'll see a dragon!"

"You sound to excited about that." Draco replied.

"I am! I miss the dragons. I'm usually not away from them for so long!" Charlie exclaimed.

They laid there for a while taking in the serene forest. The wind occasionally blew a few gusts though the trees. Draco felt his eyes slowly closing.

He felt himself being shook. "Draco, Draco! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and seen Charlies freckled tan face above him. Charlie had a grin on his face, "you fell asleep." He said. "The guys are getting ready down there it looks."

"Oh yeah my bad." Draco said as he rubbed his eyes. "It's so peaceful up here it made me pass out"

They made there way off the rock, Charlie held his hand out for Draco to grab on the last rock jump to the trail. He didn't really need to grab it, but he did anyway.


	14. Indigo

It had been another windy morning on the reserve. The tree leaves fell and covered the ground and the pathways.

Charlie and Draco walked side by side to a place where Draco wanted to avoid.

Charlie kicked through a small pile of leaves which made them scatter all around.

"Do we have to do this?" Draco complained.

"Yes, I must kick every pile of leaves I see." Charlie said as he found another pile to send flying.

Draco scoffed, "No! No, you know what I mean." He said as he started shaking his head.

"This is necessary Draco." Charlie said, "I can't let you get out on the field without seeing a dragon first hand."

They walked past a Danger sign. Draco stopped to stare at it, while Charlie kept going.

"DANGER

ENTERING TRI-HORN HOME

NO FLYING"

Draco pushed his uneasy feeling aside and caught up with Charlie.

The path they walked on soon turned into a deep pine thicket. Instead of leaves there was now pine needles that filled the ground. They let off a sweet earthy scent.

"Garrett told me the tri-horn has been around feeding on a small feild in the middle of the pines." Charlie said as he and Draco walked. "It's a mellow dragon, that's why I chose this one for you to see. We call him, Indigo. Let's hope we can spot him. Stay alert."

Draco didn't want to stay alert. He had wanted to run away instead, but that thought left him. No running. This was the new Draco, he had the chance at this new start, he wasn't doing to mess it up by his fear.

The pine trees stood high into the sky, all wanting the hot sun. The pines gave off an eerie feeling, the way they blended together, and looked as if they went on forever. The wind made them squeak as they rocked back and forth.

Wind blew hard though Dracos hair and robes as he said, "So what if this monster comes out of nowhere and attacks us! Then what?" Draco prodded Charlie.

"I've already told you, Indigo is an old mellow dragon. The only thing he cares about is his breakfast." And before Draco could cut him off "and yes he's should have got his food supply already." Charlie chuckled.

Draco still felt his nerves eating at him, he felt his teeth start to tremble and started playing with his sleeve.

Charlie picked up on his stress. "If you're scared Draco, you can follow me." He put his hand on Dracos shoulder. "I can't promise that anything won't happen, but know I'm always looking out for you. Same goes for everyone."

Draco looked into Charlies brown eyes, they had a mix of golden in them. He felt his large hand on his sharp shoulder. Draco felt somewhat of a relief to know Charlie was looking out for him, even if he did the same with everyone here.

Hearing Charlie say that, made his nervous feeling be replaced with a new feeling, one Draco wasn't use to.

The two of them walked on. The trail had got smaller and Draco was now waking behind Charlie. Charlie kept using his wand, repeating a spell Draco couldn't make out.

"This way!" Charlie exclaimed. He cut off the path and into the maze of pines.

"Okay wait!" Draco said as he kept up with Charlie.

Draco noticed some of the pines had claw marks while some were slashed in half, making him and Charlie climb over them.

"Stay close." Charlie whispered back to Draco.

The breeze gushed at the two of them as they lept over a few more fallen pines.

Charlie kept the pace slow and steady with Draco behind. They soon could see bright grass though the trees.

"We're at the clearing Draco. I think I can see him, lets move up into the edge of rhe trees." Whispered Charlie.

The two of them moved steadily upon the edge of the clearing.

Dracos eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"There he is!" Charlie gripped Dracos shoulder tight, he had a massive grin on.

Draco seen a massive purple dragon, with three horns on his head above his eyes.

"Indigos our oldest dragon. His times near soon." Charlie said thoughtfully, "When they mostly graze, that's how you'll know."

The purple dragon stretched out his ancient wings, turned around three times and fell into the grass. It moved it's big head to where it rested on his tail like a pillow. A few streams of smoke came out of its nostrils as it fell into sleep.

Charlie bent and whispered into Dracos ear, "see not so bad, Indigos like a giant cat."

"How on Earth can you compare that broot to a cat?" Draco said as he put his hand on the side of his face. "Youre mad!"

Charlie smiled, "I've missed them and you know you like it." He winked.

"You've only been off a week!" Draco said, not acknowledging the rest of Charlie's sentence.

"I'll be back on the grind tomorrow." Charlie said as he stared out into the green feild watching the grass sway around the dragon. "Hope you enjoyed that cooking." He nudged at Draco.

Draco looked up to Charlie and rolled his eyes. "yeah I've got to hand it you, you know how to cook." He shrugged, he didn't want Charlie to really know he'd like him to cook everyday.

The two of them stood gazing at Indigo in silence. The dragon slept peaceful with the same trail of smoke coming from it's nose.

Draco had images run into his mind about the dragon waking up and frying him. Those images were soon replaced with the thought of the dragon Indigo being on his last leg of life. Does he know it's his time soon?

"Ready to head back?" Charlie asked Draco as the wind blew both of their hair. "I'll make us some lunch."

With that, Chalie walked back with Draco close by as they walked through the pines.


	15. Busy

The following week had been a busy one for Draco. His healing training was in full spring. He had a new burn or cut to heal everyday. As he helps heal his reserve members, it brings him a rewarding feeling.

A time not long ago he would hurt people with his words, never caring what they felt. Now he had a purpose in life, and it's not to cause harm to others.

Dracos work day was now finished. He grabbed his broom as he walked out the wooden front doors from the healing cabin. Before he got our the door Annabelle called over to him.

"Draco before you leave I wanted to tell you have done wonderful job this week." Annabelle said as she examined the filing cabinets. "Because of that, you'll now be able to be out on the field tomorrow!"

He stopped in his tracks, "Already? Uh, alright." He said now feeling a pit of fairies in his stomach.

"You'll do great. Graham will be your partner up in the air okay? Stop by Graham's and ask him which group will need you tomorrow. They'll usually let me know but it's been busy these last few weeks!" Annabelle said finally finding the paper she was after.

"Look over this map, it lists where each dragons territory is. If you need any supplies come here, or stop at our potions cabin. Good luck tomorrow!" She said waving at him.

Draco waved back and made it out the door. He hopped on his broom and soared on the trail back to the cabins. He needed to stop by Graham's, the only problem was he had no idea where Graham lives!

He reached the homes of the reserve members and asked the first person he saw if they knew where Graham lived. The person he asked was an old man with a long grey beard.

"Graham? Yeah he lives on the right side, five places down from here." The old man said rubbing his hand down his beard.

"Thank you!"Draco said kindly as he turned around from the old man.

"I'd be careful if I was you." The old man whisped while Dracos back was turned.

Draco thought he hadn't heard the old man right. Be careful from what? The dragons? Graham? The branch walkers? He shook it off and headed five cabins down.

He arrived at a similar cabin like his, Leos and Charlies. The only difference was this cabin only had a lone pair of boots on the porch, no plants, chairs or stautes.

Draco knocked three times at the door. As he waited he listened to the branch and looked over his map. He seen a large river cutting though the map along with the creek, and the streams that branch off. He looked over all the dragons names and territory's- their were tons!

He looked over the whole map before he knocked again. The door finally opening on the fifth knock.

Graham answered his in gruff voice, he looked as if he'd been sleeping. "Geez, I was hoping you'd go away. What is up?"

Draco was no stranger to people who wanted to be left alone. "Sorry for disturbing you. Belle told me I'd be your partner, and I needed to know where we'll be at tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I get stuck with the newbie." Graham said as he glared ay Draco and crossed his arms. "we'll be with Kanriks group anyway, going to check on the pregnant horntail. We're meeting at the horntail closest to the river. 5 am sharp. Don't be late." Graham finished as he shut the door in Dracos face.

Draco sneered at the door and chidlishly stuck his tounge out at it, "thanks, you sour ass grape." He said as he walked off.

He decided he'd take a stroll back home. His hike with Charlie and the group made him realize how peaceful walking could be. He walked past all the cabin homes, seeing some children playing in the leaves and some riding on toy brooms.

The familiar face of Elle waved at him from one of the cabins. She was spelling leaves off her front porch He waved back at her as he passed.

Draco was now at the end of the trail. Finally home. A few leaves fell in front of Draco as he reached his cabin. Going up on the porch he opened door to reveal an empty, quiet home.

It had been like this all week. No delicious breakfast or dinner when he arrived. Charlie had gone back to work as a tamer. He stayed gone all day and at nights he sometimes arrived after 12 at night! Charlie would probably rather live with the dragons anyways Draco thought.

Leo as well had seemed to work a non stop shift. Leaving early and arriving late. The times always varied. Leo mentioned something in passing about having to guard an area where they found a barrier had been tampered with.

Dracos belly grumbled out loud, wanting food to fill it. He had forgot he skipped breakfast. He chose to ignore his stomach and went on to his room.

Getting up his ladder, he noticed something on the floor.

It was letters all piled on the floor of his room.

There had to been six of them, all with the same sender.

His father.

Draco wasn't going to leave the window open anymore. He proceeded to take each letter and rip them up.

"Hear that sound father? It's the sound of me not replying!" Draco yelled out in a fury as the peices of paper fell to the floor.

Draco sighed as he took off his robes and layed on his bed. His eyes closed as he imagined himself back on top of the waterfall, laying with the powerful water surrounding him and Charlie. Thinking of the hike back when Charlie-

"WEEEEEWOOOO"

Draco sat up with shock as he heard an alarm sound ring through the window.


	16. Like a Snitch

"WEEE WOOO. WEEE WOOO."

Draco was startled by the sudden alarm! The noise continued to ring from outside.

"METTING AT 7"

It repeated the message three times after the first.

Dracos body relaxed and calmed itself. Only an alarm for a meeting. He wondered what it must be about.

While Draco waited for the meeting, he practiced his healing methods. He got out his books, his wand and went down downstairs to fetch a fruit. He reached the cabinets and found a lone yellow banana.

Back upstairs, wand in hand and banana in the other Draco called out, "Incendio!" And half the yellow banana caught on fire. It quickly went out and Draco accioed a healing potion from his sachel.

The potion flew over in a breeze. Draco caught it with one hand like he would a snitch. He opened the bottle, tossed the corck aside and eased the liquid on the banana. He rubbed it all over the charred banana and in a few seconds the black turned into bright yellow again.

Draco wondered if you could spread it all over a charred human body. He quickly shook that thought away.

Time went on fast and with a blink on an eye it was time to leave for the metting.

Draco made his way through the empty house, went outside and hopped on his broom.

Flying down the trail he seen families walking with there small children. Others he saw were riding on their brooms like him and he seen the little old potion lady apparate of her front porch.

He continued to easily fly the trail, and made it to the meeting hall. It was near the office building except much larger. Other witches and wizards we're entering into the large metting building.

A group of large wizards landed on their brooms as the same time as Draco. They were loud as they landed and some kept knocking into each other as they walked into the building.

As Draco was observing his fellow reserve members, he tensed up as he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!"

With a moment he recognized the voice and the hand.

"Your hand is filfy!" Draco said to Charlie. Charlie must have been in the group that had just landed, Draco figured.

Charlie ignored Draco, and smiled big as he said, "Funny we got here at the same time. We can sit together unless you think I smell to bad?"

"Yeah you do but I suppose I can manage " Draco said with his nose wrinkled, honestly a bit relieved he gets to sit next to his familar, dare you say it, almost friend, Charlie.

They entered the large hall. It was very similar to where they ate in the dining hall. It had murals of dragons that flew around the walls and ceiling, and wide windows that made it able to see the trees outside. Their were bench style table and chairs and a stage with a podium on it, right in the middle.

The room was filled with member of the reserve. The chairs were packed full. Draco recognized some of the faces, and others he'd yet to meet. They all chattered and filled the room with noise.

Draco followed Charlie to where they would be sitting. They walked through the crowded narrow passages full of people. Charlie had someone saying hello to him as they passed the tables. Charlie was always polite and greeted them back.

Finally they found there seats. Charlie's table had, Elle, Nikkola, Lars, and Leo all sitting. Draco would have chosen a table alone, but this seemed a lot better.

Charlie greeted them allcheerfull, "Hey all." He said as he sat down.

"Hey Charlie," Elle said, her braid now to the side. "Hey, Draco." She smiled and rested her hand on her chin to rest her head.

Draco was curious to why they were having this meeting.

"So what's this all about?" He questioned Charlie.

Nikkola got to Dracos question first, "Don't ask just wait."

"Oh I guess Lars is right." Charlie shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes on habit.

Leo did a high pitched laugh, "oh boy you got an eye roll from the newbie!" Let's feed him to the Short Snout."

"Maybe it'd use him as a toothpick." Lars laughed.

Before Draco could throw an insult, a voice boomed around the room catching him off guard.

It was Guy standing at the podium, he had his wand to his mouth making his voice loud for everyone to hear.

"Thanks for coming everyone." He said as everyone, even the dragons on the walls listened.

He went right to business. "Recently theres been a number of our barriers being tampered with. Normally some can fail on occasion but this has been different."

"It's been occuring more frequently at a pace that we've been struggling to contain. We know there have been a pack of werewolves spotted here. We know as well dragons carry value, that some may want to take and sell." Guy took a deep breath with his bald head gleaming.

"Our priority here is to keep the dragons, our wizard community and muggle community safe. We cannot allow for whoever this may be wizard, troll, banshee, to mess with our dragons homes."

"Usually we can take care of a disturbance, but this is different. I want everyone of you please to keep your eyes and ears open. If you see anything peculiar let me or any of the heads of the reserve know. This is a serious matter."

Everyone kept all eyes on Guy. Most looked on with concern, others looked tired and dirty. The few children had there heads in their arms.

"If this does not change in a few weeks we'll have a team of Aurora's to get to the bottom of it." Guy shook his head and tried to smile. "You all know how tight nit we are. If Aurora's are our last resort just oblige to what investigates they have."

"The message has been past on to the night shirt. Thank you all for arriving on time, and if you have any questions just meet me in my office. Night all." Guy finished.

Everyone began to chatter and get up from there seats. Draco stayed put while some of the crowd exited out. Everyone at his table had the same idea.

Once most of the crowd was gone, the six of them made there way outside. The sun had now disappeared and was replaced with the moon.

Draco was glad to be out of the noisy room. He was thinking long and hard about these barrier breeches. His mind automatically went to thoughts of his father. His father who wanted him home, who had no bounds when it came to his 'possesions'. Draco couldn't shake off this bad feeling.

The same large hand as ealier brought Draco back from his deep thinking. "Draco, hey I was thinking of taking a weekend day off this week for some waterfall hunting. You in?"

Leo came out of nowhere, "Charlie taking a day off?! What is this world coming to!?" He laughed as he took off on his broom.

Dracos mind heard Charlie, but is mind was racing with thoughts.

Instead of answering Charlie, Draco anxiously said "I need to tell you something."


	17. Curiosity

Charlie stared at Draco with obvious confusion on his face, "What?"

"CHARLIE!" Guy came out of the crowd and interrupted. "Need you right now come on." He had an urgency to his voice.

"Yes sir." Charlie answered. He turned to Draco and said, "We can talk when I get back." Guy then went off together in conversation.

Draco stood there in thought and decided to walk back to the cabin. The wind started to pick up leaving goosebumps all over Dracos arms. He walked back with his arms clutched together and jaw shaking.

On his walk he saw families and acquaintances entering there homes. A few people were sitting on there porches. The sound of the branch was heard over the steady breeze.

The wind blew through Dracos hair as he reached the porch to his home. Some leaves fell on the porch as he walked to the door.

Draco went up to his room and waited for Charlie to come back from his work. He reached his bed and plopped down onto it. He felt as if he should be doing something but the feeling of resting his body was better. He felt himself slipping into a deep sleep.

• • •

"Draco, Draco!"

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he sat straight up still half asleep.

"Sorry for waking you up. "Charlie said as he sat on the small edge of Dracos bed. "You wanted to tell me something earlier?" Half his face was lit by a candle on the side table.

Draco wiped off a trail of wet drool on the side of his mouth. "Yeah. Yeah I did actually." His eyes felt heavy and his mind seemed foggy. He rubbed his eyes and thought what exactly he'd say.

Charlie sat and waited patiently for Draco to regain his senses.

"Ealier, at the meeting, Guys said some weird things have been going on." Draco said.

"Yeah their has been." Charlie answered, curiosity in his voice.

"We'll ever since I've been here I've got letter after letter from my father." Draco said his heart thumping. "he didn't like me coming here and as soon as I got here it's when these barriers had started beening messed with!" Draco continued " I think it's him who's up to this!"

Charlie looked concerned, "So what has he been saying to you?"

"Oh uh," Draco scatched the back of his blonde hair, " the problem is with that is I tear up his letter once they arrive" He let off a dry laugh.

"You don't read them? Well the next time you get one open it and read it. It could give you a real clue." Charlie said. "I really doubt it is him Draco, these things happen sometimes where dark wizards want to steal the dragons eggs or the whole dragon itself."

Charlie went on "funny you've been tearing them up, way to stick to to the man!" He laughed

Draco didn't feel much better.

Charlie reached over and put a hand on Dracos shoulder. "I mean I can tell Guy your concern if it makes you feel any better."

"No, no, it's fine." Draco sighed as he got off the bed and went over to look out at the dark forest. "I suppose it is silly for me to assume that."

Charlie got off the bed as well the sound of the creaky bed went through the room. Charlie walked over to Draco and together the stared out the window.

"WHAM"

Suddenly something slammed into the window.

Charlie jumped with shock and Draco flew sideways into Charlie.

Once they recovered, Charlie went over to the window and let the owl inside.

"It's from my father. We can see if he's wrote anything suspicious." Draco felt more courage with Charlie around, so much so he wasn't afraid to see what is inside the letter.

Draco went over to the owl and reached for the letter. The letter in his hands he noticed something was off about this one. Something was different.

Charlie seen Dracos confusion, "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco ran his hand over the front of the letter. The crest on the front wasn't the Malfoy family crest, it was the house of Blacks crest.

The owl flew out the window that made a gusty wind flow into the room.

Draco shivered and his stomach growled, "It's from my mother this time." He shook his head a bit, "Its weird she sent one with her maiden family crest."

Charlie wactched as Draco opened and read the letter. The two of them shook as the wind made the room cold.

Dear, Draco

Please ignore what your father has been saying. You will not be disinherited. Do not worry about your father. He has not been well since the dark Lord's fall. His mind is very sick right now. So sick I've left home for a bit. Remember Draco, while you're father's alive he may hold all the Malfoy legacy, but you are a Black as well and will inherit my side of the Black's estate. I will always be here for you, and I love you so much. I will talk to you and see you when the time is right for us.

Love, Narcissa.

Draco put down the letter and looked at Charlie. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that it felt good knowing his mother was okay.

Charlie broke the silence, "You okay? It must be hard dealing with all that."

Draco felt suddenly very tired. "It's fine Charlie." He turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "Thanks for listening to me, even though I sounded like a loon."

Charlie gave his aware winning smile, "oh you don't didn't sound all that crazy." Charlie and had locked eyes. "You know if you want to talk some more I think I'm off this weekend." His voice got a big more quiet as he finished his sentence.

Draco had forgot Charlie mentioned about not being off but taking off to go hiking. Draco had found Charlie to be a good person to talk with so he agreed to go.

"Sure Charlie." Draco said "That'd be nice." He finished with a yawn.

Charlies smile grew, "Cool beans! And hey if you get any more letters let me know alright?" Charlie made his way to the ladder so Draco could go back to sleep.

"Alright, I will." Draco answered. "And Goodnight to you Charlie." He told him while he plopped on the bed.

"Goodnight Draco" Charlie said as he climbed down the ladder.

"And you looked cute with that drool running down your mouth before." Charlie whispered to himself as he reached his bedroom.


	18. Ingenious

The following morning came quick. Dracos rose early for his first day on the healing feild. He met with his group in the pitch black forest. It may have been morning but it was still dark as night outside.

Draco arrived at the horntail sign, that was closest to the river. He stood alone in the cold morning and waited for his team. The rest of the group arrived soon after him.

His group had Kanrik as the leader and three others were the tamers. One man in the group had been recently healed by Draco, he stood as tall as a tree and had dark black eyes. The two others were unfamiliar to Draco.

Kanrik explained they were looking for a pregnant hortail that went by the name of Dot. They hadn't been breeding Dot so it had been a surprise that she became pregnant. She resided by the river that cut across the pine forest. The goal was to check on where she was nesting.

Graham and him were in the back and the others were left in the front. Graham nudged Draco with his elbow and said, "Where's your healing belt?"

Draco glared at him, "I didn't know I needed one."

Graham made an ingenious smile, "Well now you do." He said as he jangled a side pouch that was tied onto his belt.

Draco grinded his teeth and if looks could kill, Graham would have been done for.

The next few hours went quickly. They walked miles and miles looking for evidence where Dot had been. They came to the heavy flowing river, it's current was strong and the water deep. Kanrik and the group had pointed out rocks that had been rolled over, a good sign a dragon was around.

They used their brooms to fly across the mighty river and kept walking. The group of tamers kept quiet unless one of them had a clue to discuss.

The sun had made it's appearance and made the forest glow with morning sun.

The group suddenly stopped as Kanrik noticed long scratch marks on numerous trees. It had been another sign that a dragon was near.

They trudged on through the forest, finding more and more clues to Dots whereabouts. The group was as silent besides the crunching of leaves. Draco had a lot of time to ponder about if he was ready to help heal his team, if Dot decided to find them first.

While the hours passed quickly it seemed they had been making no progress. Draco wasn't sure how long it could possibly take to find an enormous dragon. With the large scale of the reserve it seemed it could take days.

"Time for a break." Kanrik called out.

Everyone found a spot in the leafy green forest and pulled out food from their sachels. Everyone but Draco. He found himself weak from hunger and hoped his day would be over soon.

After their lunch they all packed up and went on. Some of the group flew up above the trees to see anything. They couldn't go to far because it was easy to get lost in such thickness.

More time passwd and even though it was a cool fall day Draco was sweating profusely. He still kept hope up that they'd find Dot.

Suddenly Kanrik said, "everyone stop. We've found her." His voice was a whisped.

They all grouped up with Draco in the back and looked for the dragon.

Kanrik and the group pulled out goggles and put them on, he even handed some to Draco.

"There she is," Kanrik said. "Down in the hollar, near the rocks."

And sure enough she was. Dots body seemed to blend in with her surroundings making it hard to keep track of where she was. She kept picking and moving massive rocks with her mouth and using her claws to roll them. She then was grabbing mouthfuls of leaves and placing them in certain areas.

"There she is" Kanrik repeated. "Shes pregnant with certainty.. but how? She was never bred."

The man with dark eyes spoke with a deep voice, "maybe her genes made is possible for her to become pregnant without a mate?"

"That's a good theory, Braun." Kanrik said as he peered through his goggles. "I can't get a good look at her surroundings because of the rocks. Does it look like she's dug a hole out beside her?"

"It's hard to tell," One of the others in the group answered.

They stayed to observe for what it seemed like hours. Draco figured they took half the day to get there, why not stay an observe? He noticed his group was jotting down notes and marking on their maps about Dot.

The sun was slowly lowering down as Kanrik said "That's it for today, good job group. Next time we'll have to examine her. Now let's get a move on before it gets dark."

The hike back seemed a lot faster than the way there. They flew over the river and in no time they were back at the 'danger, horntail' sign.

"Everyone Monday we will be meeting back here, same time. Be prepared for a hard day." Kanrik said. He then turned to Draco, "Get your healing belt next time."

Draco nodded and didn't dare mention that no one even told him to bring one! He blamed Graham.

The group parted ways. All of them apparted away besides Draco, who flew.

Draco landed on the front porch, tired, sore and extremely hungry. His stomach growled to remind him of this.

He opened the cabin door and the most delicious aroma filled his nostrils. He immediately went to the kitchen and found Charlie and Leo eating away.

With his mouth full Charlie waved at him and said, " Hey! How'd you're day on the field go? Hope you're not to wore out for hiking tomorrow." He said as he swallowed his food.

Draco had completely forgotten about hiking with Charlie this weekend. He remembered he even mentioned about taking a day off to hike. Dracos legs were killing him, but even through his pain he still told Charlie he was up for the challenge.

Plus, it was hard to deny Charlie, especially when he cooked such great food.


	19. Hand in hand

It was a calm cool afternoon. The green leaves were slowly turning red and orange with the arrival of fall. Birds were chirping a melody in the forest.

Charlie and Draco crunched on leaves as they hiked down a steep hill. Draco watched his footing ro make sure he didn't slip on the leaves. He held on to the straps of his backpack as he looked at his surroundings.

The sunlight was blighty shinning through the trees making the trail give off a glow. Charlie was ahead of him, due to the narrow trail.

Charlie stopped all of a sudden and rubbed a cobweb off his face.

"Argh!" No spiders on me is there?" He asked Draco as he finished getting the sticky web off him.

Draco eyed Charlie up and down, he didn't see any spiders. "There's one on your back!" Draco shouted, wanting to see Charlies reaction.

"Oh I bet you'd be freaking out more than that if you'd seen one." Charlie chuckled.

"Couldn't fool you, huh?" Draco said. "Not afraid, of dragons or spiders. Show off!"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things, Draco. Just the things we can't explain." Charlie said as they continued to walk.

Draco was still behind Charlie as he said, "like the Branch Walkers?"

Charlie lugged on infront of Draco jumping over a rock, "Yeah, Draco like the Branch Walkers." His tone sounded grim, "If they did even exist." He kicked a rock with his foot, "Why are they stuck here?Can they not move on, or is there not any place for them to go?"

Draco listened hard to Charlie. He didn't know how to answer his question, and he now understood why Charlie didn't like the tale they reserve told of the Branch Walkers.

The two of them left the discussion and they walked in silence. Draco was enjoying the forest. Each place you looked there was something new. Each tree even looked unqiue and different. There were massive rock formations that spread over the mountain hills.

The trail opened up and steadied out. Draco and Charlie were now able to walk beside each other, their feet kicking up dirt and leaves.

Charlie kept singing a song made up song by the reserve. His voice deep and loud the tune went,

"Here at the Romanian Dragon Reserve,

The dragons here are ones to observe,

You may loose an arm or a leg,

Or just get fired to a crisp,

So please enjoy your stay,

And I promise you won't forget,

The Romanian Dragon Reserve!"

Charlie kept singing it over and over, Draco eventually joined in. Draco felt very jolly and was laughing so hard it had become hard to get the words out.

The two of them clamed down as their trail began to go up a steep hill. Draco took his place behind Charlie as they trudged up the hill.

Draco was breathing hard and his face was flushed as they reached the top. He observed that to the left of them down a least 30 feet was a heavy flowing creek. To the right he realized the forest seemed naked of leaves and the trees had black on them.

"What happened here Charlie?"

"Dragon broke out of it's barrier. Went absolutely mad and set off a forest fire. It caused a lot of damage." Charlie kept on as they walked, "as you can see though, the forest is growing back, the animals are returning and making new homes. Even went disaster strikes, it seems nature never stops pushing through."

They were moving past the bunrned area. Draco took one last look at a tree who's roots were coming out of the ground. It reached up towards the sky, even though it leaned towards the right. Despite the troubles this tree has been through, it stood strong amongst the others.

They hiked into an area with a large canopy of trees it made it seem dark. Draco followed Charlie through the narrow trail with leaves brushing against him. He could hear the loud sound of a waterfall near by.

Emerging from the plant covered part of the trail Draco and Charlie emerged onto a ledge. To the left Draco could hear the waterfall but it was out of site. He could see down below that the waterfalls pool and the countiuious creek.

Charlie tunred towards Draco, "okay be careful, theirs a rope we'll shimmy down to get the bottom of the waterfall. Just go slow, its not that bad." He finished seeing the look of disbelief of Dracos face.

Draco watched Charlie as he turned around and went down the rope. If the rope could hold Charlie it could hold Draco to. Draco followed Charlie, sat down, grabbed the rope and began to ease down the steep hill.

Draco reached the bottom meeting Charlie. "Good job!" He said smiling.

"Yeah wasn't to bad." Draco said as he now looked at the massive waterfall. The flow was strong and powerful, it gave off a nice breeze. "amazing" he finished.

"It is." Charlie said looking on. "I'm glad you came with me."

Draco looked at Charlie, "yeah I am to." He scooted closer to Charlie so he could hear him. "It's so worth the hike."

Together the two of them sat down and pulled out sandwiches they had made ealier. They were on a group of rocks and sitting back against a tree. They never grew tired of watching the falls.

Draco had something on his mind from earlier, "You know," he said as he faced Charlie. "I was thinking, what if the Branch Walkers don't want to leave here? I wouldn't want to."

Charlie didn't say anything so Draco went on, "maybe they aren't trapped here, what if this is where they feel at peace?"

Charlie put his head on his knees. He turned and smiled, "yeah, maybe..." He gazed on. "I have to say, I'd be okay with being part of this waterfall." He stared at Draco.

The two of them finished their food. Charlie stood up and helped Draco to his feet. Their arms were brushing up against eachother as they listened to the heavy flow of the falls.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Dracos shoulder as they stood together wondering if it was the right thing to do. Draco found himself melting into Charlies strong side.

• • •

When the sun had started to set they decided to hike back to their shared cabin. They both said goodbye to the waterfall and made their way up the rope, Draco going ahead this time.

When the trail would open up enough for them to walk beside each other, they walked together hand in hand.


	20. Agitated

The following Sunday went fast, Draco spent the day getting prepped for Mondays mission to check out Dot, the pregnant Horntail. After a day of healing practice, the sun had went down and the moon came up.

Draco got all the potions, bandages, gloves, and healing medicine inside the belted pouch he'd be wearing for tomorrow. Rummaging around his drawers he found a map of the reserve. He folded it up and placed it in his pouch.

Draco looked out the window at the moon, it was so full and bright it resembled an overlarge snitch. He sat down on his bed and stared at the open letters on his nightstand. After hiking the day before Draco received a letter from his father. He let Charlie read it first and his father's message was as bad as he thought it'd be.

Charlie said he'd let Guy know about the threating message, he thought it could be a useful clue.

Draco was dozing off when he heard thudded boots coming from downstairs. He got up and went to the living room down the ladder. He saw Charlie sitting on the couch taking off his muddy boots. Draco sat down next to him.

"You feet reek!" Draco said plugging his nose.

"Means hard work that does!" Charlie said proud of his stinky boots.

Draco pulled out his wand and began a disinfectanst spell on Charlies boots.

While Charlie stared at Draco bending over spraying his boots down he said, "working with the pregnant horntail tomorrow, should be dangerously fun."

Draco finishing the de-smelling he threw the boots in corner, "No way! Me to."

Charlie stretched out his legs and smiled, "Good! Our first time together out in the field. Mind to wake me up tomorrow?"

"Do I look like your clock?" Draco scoffed.

"No, but what if you slept in my room, then when would you wake me up?" Charlie asked. "And I'll make us a late night snack too, how's that?"

Draco tapped his foot on the floor and crossed his arms, "Alright" he rolled his eyes, "You had me at 'late night snack'."

• • •

Draco woke up early and found Charlie had got out of bed already. The smell of food lingered into Charlies bedroom, Draco already knew he was getting a nice breakfast.

He rolled out of Charlie's hideous red and gold comforter. He went up to his bedroom and got ready for the day ahead.

Back downstairs he was greeted by Charlie holding an enormous plate of food. They sat down and ate together before heading out the door.

The two of them got on their brooms and rode off towards where they'd meet the rest of the group. Arriving at the horntail sign, Draco spotted Kanrik, Braun, Garret, Elle, and three other unfamiliar tamers. A much bigger group than last time. Garret and two others had large backpacks on.

Charlie and Draco landed and stood amongst the group. Everyone was looking serious. Kanrik spoke first surprisingly to Draco first, "Graham's sick today, so you think you can handle this by yourself?"

Draco wanted to say "Hell no." But he decided against it and said, "Of course." Nodding his head while Charlie nudged him on the side and smiled at him.

Kanrik went on with his speech. "Today our goal is to sedate Dot, check out her vitals and the baby. Last time we discovered a large hole near her nest. We've never seen Dragons dig holes like this one, so it's something we need to investigate." He looked towards everyone "Now everyone we know our jobs. Please be careful. Now let's get a move on."

They walked into the woods, single file. Kanrik in the lead and holding a map of the reserve. Draco was second last in line with Charlie being the last one, right behind Draco. They all crunched through leaves and hiked over large rocks.

Draco couldn't remember the trail to get to Dot, the forest was so dense it would be impossible to find the way without a map.

They crossed the mighty river and kept hiking for hours. They'd occasionally take a break and talked about the best way to sneak up on Dot and sedate her.

The hours passed by quickly and after the hard hike though the mountains they made it to Dots nest.

"Does anyone see her anywhere?" Kanrik asked putting on his goggles. "Let's wait a bit and see I she shows up."

Dot was nowhere to be found. The group felt it was safe to examine her nesting area after they had waited a decent amount of time.

They hiked downhill a little way from their lookout spot. Draco kept me Charlie as they looked at her home. Dots nest had large rocks around it acting almost as a barrier. She was making a patch out of moss, twigs and leaves for her egg to rest on.

Garret, and a few others were examining the large hole in the ground and were using a quill to write down their studies.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing when a loud noise echoed through the trees. Each person grouped together and went back up to their original spot where they could have a good view of Dot.

No more than five minutes later Dot came bursting though the trees. Wide awake and alert, it looked as if she was smelling the ground around her. Her large wings were still as she kept her nose on the ground.

Eveyone in the group stayed silent and unmoving. They were waiting on Dot to calm down. Kanrik whispered, "Somethings made her agitated."

As soon as Kanrik was done with his whisper, Dots head shot straight up to where they were all seated. She instantly started to walk on all fours up the hill.

Eveyone stood up and took the brooms off their backs waiting to fly off if she barreled through them. Draco was terrified of the gigantic lizard approaching them.

"Try and get her sedated if you get the chance Garret.." Kanrik said standing up.

Dot was coming close, she knew where the inturders were. She climbed up the mountain and got to their lookout spot. Each person of the group flew off the ground away from her. Garret and others were shooting spells to sedate her. Each spell wasn't having an effect and Dot was getting more angry.

The tamers were throwing out heavy rope to try to weigh her down and keep her still while the sedating spells hit her. Her movements started to become sluggish.

Charlie and the other tamers were the closest near Dot and Draco watched on his broom near the tops of the trees.

Kanrik shouted as Dot seemed to be relaxing, "Good job guys almost got her!"

Charlie, Braun and Elle mounted off their brooms to secure the ropes. Suddenly Dot let off a es peicering screech, opened her wings and thew her tail around making it hit the three tamers, knocking them down.

"Eveyone watch out!"

Draco wasn't su

re who said to watch out but he knew his job and that was to heal. He had to go down and check on Charlie, Elle, and Braun.

Dot shot out a flare of fire towards Kanrik and the others who were sedating her. It narrowly missed them. Dot opened her wings and shot up after them. They flew on their brooms away from Dot, who was now chasing them.

Draco flew down as fast as he could. His hands shaking and heart racing he checked over the three. He gave each of them a potion to relieve the knock they took.

Charlie recovered first. "Draco were fine here, go check on the others in the sky. We'll catch up."

Draco nodded and as he took off he heard Charlie say, "Be careful."

Draco was above trees. He seen the others fsr off in the distance, with a dragon on their tail. They looked like small dots from where he was.

"Hey! Where are they?" Elle's voice came out from below.

Charlie, Elle, and Braun flew up from the trees. Draco pointed off in the distance.

"Dots pissed." Braun said. "lets get over and see if we can shake her off from them."

The others agreeded they booked off. Charlie turned towards Draco, "you stay in the back."

Draco flew in the back as they got closer to the rest of the group. He noticed Dot kept dive bombing into the trees and flying back up at a different spot.

Draco kept back while the three flew into the pack who were being chased. Dot had disappeared into the trees again. Draco could hear the group saying they were going to land near the river and regroup.

As they were flying off and on the lookout for the dragon tailing them, Draco heard the trees below him cracking and breaking.

Dot shot out of the tree canopy under Draco and shot out towards him. Everything was happening so fast. He took off like a rocket away from the dragon while he heard the dragon tamers screaming for him to fly.

Draco flew faster, he had no idea which direction he was headed. Dot was making growing and screeching noises behind him. The beats of her wings were getting closer. Dracos palms were getting sweaty.

He kept hearing shouts, "Watch out! Watch out!" So he decided he'd try and fly down into the mountains, maybe she'd loose him.

Before he could Dot shot out a barrel of fire. It went straight towards Draco, he felt the heat of it on his back. He smelt smoke and realized his broom was on fire. He sheirked out in fear, and it caused him to slow down.

This gave Dot the chance to fly right into Draco with her mighty wing spand. She had one down, now she set her sights on the others.

Draco felt himself being hit hard in the back. All his breathe left him and he felt himself falling of his broom and out of the sky.

As he fell he heard someone shouting his name.

On his fall down, he felt completely out of body. He had no way to stop himself. It felt as if his stomach was in his throat. He started to scream as he realized that he was going to land into the river.

He didn't even know he could produce such a scream as he got closer to the river. He hit it hard like a blast, and everything went black.


	21. Peaceful

Water filled Dracos nose and mouth. His whole body felt as if it was suffocating. His arms and legs were spinning out of control in the waters current, he was trying desperately to move. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't beat the water.

His mind raced with thoughts, that this was his time. He was going to drown. Suddenly he stopped trying to break free from the current and accepted his fate. Somehow drowning didn't seem so bad compared to fire.

It was almost peaceful. His body started to relax, his eye began to shut.

Then Draco felt pressure from under his arms. The pressure got more intense and Draco realized someone was grabbing him out of the water!

It felt like magic as his body came out of the flowing river and was dragged onto shore. He coughed and choked on water before he could open his eyes.

He heard his rescuer mumble something and the words made Draco vomit up all the water that had been inside his stomach.

He was able to open his eyes to see how saved him. His first thought was Charlie.

When his eyes became adjusted he seen just who had saved him.

It was a large dark shadow figure looming over him. It stood very still with its features hidden by darkness.

Draco mouth gaped open and his eyes grew wider than saucers.

"Branch Walker?" He said looking up to the figure, as he laid on the rivers edge.

The Branch Walker slowly turned around and walked into the river, and melted into it.

Draco couldn't believe what had happened. His body shooke from the cold water and his teeth chattered. His body felt so worn he couldn't even find the strength to move.

He laid on the ground in shoke he had survived. Not only survived, but saved by a Branch Walker!

Draco rubbed his eyes and felt in his side pocket, which were empty.

"Oh no." He said. "My wand! From the ground he frantically looked around near him. His wand was gone and no sign of his broom either. How was he going to get back to the reserve? Why didn't he take his appiration test?!

He groaned as he scooted himself up to the nearest tree. He felt so worried now. How was anyone going to know he survived? How would they know where he was?

The last he remembered the team was being chased by Dot. He hoped they were okay. Especially Charlie.

Draco tried to stand up but his legs kept giving out. He used the tree as leverage but he fell back hard onto it. The pain along with stress was unbearable.

Tears started to stream down his face. His body trembled and his chin quaked as he cried. Draco thought it had been a miracle he was saved. Not anymore now that he was stranded in the thick forest.

"You d-deseve this" he said as tears mixed into the water dripping off hair. His body heaved with sobs. "I-I should have never came here.." he cried, but that thought made him stop.

If he hadn't came here, he wouldn't have met Charlie. The thought of Charlie made him feel warm despite his soaking wet clothes.

Draco began to calm down. He thought of all the good moments he's had at the reserve. Helping people, exploring the forest, and enjoying coming home every day. The long hikes to waterfalls him and Charlie would go on.

His memories gave him strength. He tried again to stand up, his legs felt heavy, but he managed to make it a few feet. He leaned on another tree.

"If I can follow this river..." He said, "It'll take me close to the reserve." He thought of the reserves map. "But how far did we fly?"

He reached into his side pouches and felt emptiness. No map.

He sighed as he stuggled to walk. The surrounding forest became more noisey and alive as the sun went down.

At his slow pace the hours past, and Draco felt numb. His body looked up towards the sky as it began to grow dark.

For another hour he kept moving. Then he stopped in his tracks as the sky was lite up with a full moon. He needed to get home, but his strength slowly faded.

"Maybe I should become werewolf food." Draco said as his body gave out. He scooted up against a big rock as he listened to the creepers of the forest.

Draco felt scared and alone in the dark woods. He drew his knees up to his chest. "Please, please find me." He whispered to himself as a few tears went down his chest.

After a few minutes his eyes drooped closed. After almost drowning and walking for hours, he was beat.

• • •

Dracos eyes shot open. He heard something close by, rustling in the trees.

His heart was in his throat. He was so scared he couldn't move a muscle.

Suddenly out of the trees, a giant black wolf with a scar running down it's eye, was face to face with Draco.


	22. Comfort

Draco felt a rush of fear throughout his body staring into the eyes of a werewolf. He was so frightened by it he couldn't even scream. He tried to get up and run but his body gave out from exhaustion.

"Please don't kill me!" He cried, waiting for the monster to strike.

Draco was shaking so bad staring right at the werewolf. The werewolf was starting back, and he let out a howl.

Out of nowhere Draco heard something barreling through the thick trees. His body buckled up in fear the werewolf had called more of his friends.

The adrenaline rushed through Draco and with the last of his strength he didn't even know he had, he took off away from the danger.

His legs felt wobbly and slow as he ran at the fastest pace he could. He tripped and tumbled onto the hard rocks of the river.

"DRACO WAIT!"

Were his ears deceiving him? Someone called his name. On his knees he turned around and who be saw was the last person he expected.

Charlie!

His mouth gaped open. "Charlie?!'

His red hair beaming under the full moon, "Draco! Are you alright?! Come here I got you!" Charlie exclaimed as he hoisted Draco up and letting his weight fall onto his body.

"Charlie we've got to get out of here! Didn't you see that werewolf?!" Draco shrieked.

"Draco it's alright. He's the one who sniffed you out, it's Graham. He's a werewolf." Charlie explained to Draco.

Graham walked up to them on his four legs, and stared hard.

Draco realized the scar is what should have given him the hint, but fear had overtaken him.

As Charlie helped Draco stand he said to Graham, "We'll aparate back, will you be alright Graham?"

The werewolf shook his head up and down. With that Charlie aparated Draco back as close as he get to the reserve.

The night crawlers were making the forest loud with life. The wind blew hard though the trees as Charlie now carried Draco on his back. Aparating had taken a tole on his body. Draco rested his head on Charlies shoulder.

Some branches brushed up against Dracos shoulder. "Charlie." He said.

"What is it Draco? Are you alright?" Charlie said picking up his pace on the dirt trail.

"Charlie, a Branch Walker saved me from the river. It pulled me out." Draco said

Charlie didn't say anything for a few moments. His foot steps sounded hard on the ground and swear poured down his face, "we're nearly there Draco, we will get you checked out."

"I know you don't believe me, I swear I seen it with my own two eyes!" Draco exclaimed leaning up against Charlie's back.

"Whoa! You're going to make me fall over!" Charlie shouted.

"Put me down! I'm fine! I know you don't believe me!" Draco thrashed around.

Charlie let him down off his back not wanting any confrontation.

Charlie held his hands up to Draco. "Draco please calm down. You've been though a lot. I seen you fall from over sixty feet in the air. Something must have happened for you to survive that, please I beg you though, please calm down."

Draco looked at the pleading Charlie and it made him regret his childish outburst. "Sorry Charlie." He said with his head down. "You're right. I do need to calm down. Lets get back to the reserve."

Together they walked to the reserve and went to the healing cabin. Belle had already been caring for another few reserve members who were in worse shape then Draco.

Belle walked over to Draco, "Take the free bed Draco I'll be right with you."

He nodded, thanked her and went for the free bed. Charlie sat by his bedside

Charlie began to talk as Draco rested, "Dot went beserk and hurt of few of our men once you fell. We eventually got her subdued. After that I came back to the reserve to get Graham because I knew he'd be able to find you. Lucky enough it was the full moon." He continued. "When I got back though... I had learned our old Indigo had been slayed." Charlie chocked back tears.

Draco sat up, "slayed?!" His eyes wide with worry as he seen Charlie upset. He grabbed Charlies hand for comfort. "I'm so sorry Charlie."

Charlie regained himself, "Yeah we figured whoever had done that might have been after Dot as well, which had caused her to be so wild when we found her."

Charlie laid his head on Dracos lap, "Now the reserve will be under full investigation, by the Auroras to see who's at the bottom of all this... I wonder will things ever be the same?"

Draco ran his hand through Charlie's hair, "I'm sure things will go back to normal Charlie. If they can't figure it out, me and you will."

"You don't know how happy I was to see that you were alive." Charlie said as lifted his head up and gave Draco a kiss.


	23. Never again

Harry was assigned to be the Aurora who would put an end to the security beeches at the Romanian Reserve. The Auroras had been notified that one of their dragons had been slaughtered, raising extreme concern. Te dragon had pieces of skin removed, nails taken out, and teeth missing. These were signs of possible smugglers trying to get galleons for dragon parts, on the wizard black market. While Harry investigated the reserve, other spies kept a close watch on illegal dragon sells.

The first day Harry arrived at the reserve was to question and consult with the main leaders. When did they notice peculiar happenings and did they notice anything strange and unusual around the reserve?

Guy and the healer Annabelle were the first ones he questioned. Harry gathered the most information from Guy. Harry was told a few months ago a barrier had been tampered with. Usually some of their defenses barriers would lose power, but this one was fiddled with by a wizard, or something else. The next major occurrence to happen was the killing on Indigo. It had been fifteen years since someone had broken in and slayed a dragon.

One oddity Harry put in the back of his mind was giant holes, Guy had told him, had been appearing around the reserve. Had this something to do with the break in, Harry asked himself.

The next assignment for Harry to do was to question each member of the reverse. Especially the ones who were out on the field that day of Indigo's death. He had gotten a map from Guy with each location of the cabins, who lived in them, and a list of each of the members schedules.

The protected area of the reserve was much bigger than there living quarters. He started his quest in the dining hall, and asked each person where they were and if they had seen anything at the time of Indigo's slaughter. A few of the members had been out on the field that day, but no one noticed anything. Another young man, who name was Lars, mentioned something about a, "branch walker". This seemed to be a made up tale to scare the small children of the reserve.

It had been six hours of countless questions, and countless faces. Still Harry had no leads, that is until he came to the last cabin at the end of the trail. The one in which he knew Charlie lived in.

He knocked at the door and a goofy man answered. "Hey" He said, "You must be the aurora Harry Potter right!? It's seriously a pleasure to meet you! I'm Leo! Have anything you wanna ask me?"

Harry could tell Leo was very enthusiastic to meet him, but Harry had work to do. "Yes, is Charlie here?" asking Leo, who looked put down.

Leo answered in a glum tone, "No, not right now, him and Draco set out for a hike a few hours ago. He should be back soon though, you're more than welcome to wait here for him."

About a million red flags went off in Harry's head, "Wait, did you just say Draco?"

"Uh, yeah, he's our newest healer, arrived a few months ago." Leo answered and shrugged.

The pieces to the puzzle started to fit together in Harry's mind. "I'll wait here for them to arrive, Leo."

Leo was very kind, offering Harry food and some water. Leo spoke non stop as Harry toured around the small cabin, noticing every little detail in the living space. He looked out the back window at the creek running through the back yard. It was quaint, peaceful and simple. Far from a place he would expect to find Draco Malfoy of all people... Maybe it was a different Draco Leo spoke of. Why would Charlie of all people be hanging around a Malfoy?

His questions were answered as he heard the door come open. In walked Ron's muscular, stocky, red headed brother, whom he'd met a few times before. He has a big wide smile across his freckled face, and hidden behind Charlie was the person of Harry's interest. His old white-blonde hair school rival, Draco Malfoy. The two of them seemed to be laughing at something. As soon as Draco seen Harry, his smile disappeared. Charlie kept his grin and greeted Harry with a hug.

"Hey Harry! I didn't know you were the Aurora under the investigation! I'm sure you of all people will be the one to solve it! How are you?!" Charlie exclaimed.

Harry and Charlie began their conversation, and Harry had noticed Draco sulked off somewhere in the house. Charlie had no leads on what was going on in the reserve, but he did mention about Draco being harassed by his father since he had arrived a few months ago.

"Charlie," Harry asked, "Why are you hanging around Draco anyways? I've noticed these things that have been going on started as soon as Draco arrived here." Harry said truthfully.

Charlie had a hurt look on his face, "Harry, Draco is a great guy. I know he was pretty awful to you guys and school, but he's changed. He's done a lot since he's been at the reserve. He's a healer now, and I think he's doing everything he can to make up for his family's wrong doings here at the reserve. Give him a chance. Don't jump to the conclusion he's the one behind this. Plus, don't you think me and Leo would have noticed he was doing something bad, with him living with us?" Charlie explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

Harry stayed quiet and began to think, why was Charlie standing up for Draco? Was he under the imperius curse? No, Harry knows the signs.

Harry stood up, "Well Charlie, where is Draco's room? I'd like to speak with him."

Charlie sighed, "Up the ladder."

Charlie guided Harry to the ladder and shouted up to Draco, "Draco! Harry wants to speak with you! You want him to come up?"

Draco voice rang out, "Yeah, sure"

Harry climbed up the ladder to Draco's bedroom. Draco was sitting on his bed with a few letters strewn about. The window was opened, letting in a nice nighttime breeze.

Harry walked over to Draco and said, " Draco I have a few questions to ask you.'

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. Don't worry, I already know you think it's me who is behind this right?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I Draco? It's to coincidence these things started happening as soon as you arrived." Harry stated.

Draco started hard at Harry with his silver grey eyes, "Well it's not me! I've come here to get away from that life! How about you investigate my father? He's the one who won't stop harassing me!" Draco started to throw the letter at Harry, "Read these! If anything he's the one who's behind this!"

Draco's little outburst unfazed Harry, "I see, you trying to pin this on him to get the heat off yourself, huh?" Harry said smartly.

Instantly Draco jumped off the bed, "How can you say that?! I have something good here, and I'm not letting you ruin it by framing me!"

"It's not framing if the evidence fits Draco!" Harry yelled.

A voice yelled up from downstairs, Charlies voice, "HEY! What's going on up there?"

"Nothing Charlie!" Harry answered, and quietly he said to Draco, "So how'd you get Charlie on your side anyways?" He squinted at him, and got inches away from Draco's pale white face, "enjoy it because I won't let you get away with whatever you are hiding."

With that Harry turned on his heel and went down the ladder, leaving a shocked Draco. Charlie looked troubled, "Why were you two shouting?" He said.

Harry answered, "Don't worry about it Charlie."

Charlie had a stern look on his face and climbed up the ladder.

That night Harry went to a private cabin set aside for visitors. Harry told himself Draco was the one behind this. He would follow his every move till he gets the answers he needs.

...

The next few weeks were uneventful keeping his tab on Draco. Draco mostly was confined to the healing cabin and a few days during the week he'd go out on the field and fly with a group. Draco knew exactly what Harry was up to, and Draco always shot him dirty looks. Harry always noticed Charlie always by Draco's side whenever they were in the same group, always whispering in his ear.

Harry noticed too, that Draco and Charlie would disappear together into the forest. Harry remember Leo had said they had been hiking, the day he interrogated Draco. Why would Draco of all people go hiking? He could imagine the blonde fainting at the sight of mud. Harry noted to himself the next time they went off into the forest together, he'd follow the pair and maybe get some answers.

That day came soon enough. He kept watch on Charlie and Draco's cabin, and seen on the schedule he got from Guy that the two of them had the day off. Harry used an invisibility spell and set off on the trail Charlie and Draco has went down. He stayed a good distance away so they wouldn't hear him following behind them.

It seemed like Harry had been walking for hours, up giant hill, and down steep ones. The bright green forest was mesmerizing and full of life. He decided he'd take a short break and figured he'd be able to follow the trail to catch up to the two.

Once he sat down he ran the list of questions he wondered. Where were they going? Was Charlie's Draco's friend against his will? Why were these two polar opposite wizards hiking together?

Harry sat up after fifteen minutes, wiped the sweat off his face and hiked on.

About a mile walk ahead Harry heard the sound of a waterfall. He thought this might had been where their stopping point would be. Harry's heart race quickened. He was about to get the answers he was searching for. Had Draco imperiused Charlie and was meeting with death eaters in this remote location?

He stayed off in the trees and looked down near where the bottom of the huge waterfalls pool was. What he seen made his heart drop.

The blood rushed from his face, his mouth dropped open. He instantly turned around and walked as quick as he could back to the reserve.

"oh Merlin." He kept repeating. "oh Merlin... I'll never be able to get that out of my head."

Harry got about two miles away from the falls and sat down on a large rock.

"Oh, Merlin." Harry put his hand over his mouth and shakes his head.

Harry made a nervous laugh, and thought to himself that those two can never find out he followed them.

Harry tires to shake the mental image of Draco face down in the ground, Charlie, on top of him, the two completely naked... having sex!

"I swear, I will never again follow Draco again." Harry groans his face buried in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you've been able to make it this far! Sorry for my grammar mistakes, and I'll try to update atleast once a month until it's complete. (Only a few more chapters to go)
> 
> Anyways, I started to write this story to get through my nights of an abusive relationship I was lost in.
> 
> It took my mind of things. 
> 
> I can say now I've got out of that relationship, went to court, got a restraining order and I've made a new life for myself. 
> 
> I'll be starting college in summer and I feel like I can do anything and be anyone I want to be. The feeling is amazing, and freeing. 
> 
> I want everyone to know if you feel like you're stuck in a cycle of abuse please reach out to shelters, reach out to abuse support in your area, they will help you, understand, and be there for you. I promise.
> 
> Don't forget you are strong and everyday is a new beginning! 
> 
> Sorry to get all mushy,   
> sending love from this mountain hermit.


	24. The open window

The day started off like any other for Draco. He woke up with an unopened letter from his father and his window opened, making a breeze blow his hair.

He went down the ladder and smelt the classic breakfast made by Charlie. Charlie and Leo had ealier shifts the morning, which left the kitchen to Draco. He grabbed a plate of toast with eggs and filled his stomach.

"So much better than the dining hall," He said out loud.

Draco stood up, stretched, and with a wave of his wand he cleaned up the kitchen.

With the kitchen clean his last objective was to water the humming plant. He filled up a small glass with water and poured it into the dirt it sat in. The little plant gave off a powerful hum as it was watered. Draco felt delighted just as the plant did.

With his face near the plant, something outside the window caught his eye. Across the branch, a figure of moved in the trees. A creeping feeling went up his spine.

He backed up from the window, made sure the back door was locked and headed up to his room.

Draco looked from his top story window into the woods. His gaze lingered for a long time to see if he saw anything. Nothing had appeared to be there. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was it what saved him that day from the river? Was it his new stalker, Potter?

Too many questions ran through his head, his hands started to shake as his mind wandered.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and wished Charlie was with him. Charlie always made him feel safe, warm, and grounded. Charlie wasn't here now though, so he needed to snap out of his thoughts. With that he stood up, grabbed his healing robes, his broom, and headed out for his day of work.

It was a quiet morning as he flew down the path. Miriam, the old healing lady was outside on her porch, and he gave her a wave as he flew past. He luckily didn't notice a particular Aurora following him either.

The first weeks with Potter at the reserve, Draco was to keen to notice anywhere he'd go, Potter had always been lurking in the shadows. Draco had nothing to hide so maybe Potter got the clue when no evidence turned up.

Draco landed at the healing cabin and began his day of work. He wasn't out on the feild today, which he didn't mind. A replay of him falling towards his death was always in the back of his mind going out onto the reserve.

Annabelle and Draco began discussing the death of Indigo and how their were no new leads. The day went by slow due to a no injury's happening on the reserve. They were at three days with no injury's- almost a record.

The work day was soon over an Draco found himself lounging on his bed staring out into the backyard forest. The sun had began to set into the trees. His body jumped as he heard the front door bust open. Heavy footsteps walked through the house, the footsteps he recognized as Charlies.

"Draco! You up there?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

Draco peeked his head out where the ladders opening was, "Sure am" he called down.

Charlies bright freckled face smiled up to him, "I'm coming up." Charlie said as he proceeded up the ladder.

The large red head gave Draco a big hug once he seen him.

"Uhg, you stink Charlie." Draco said as he plugged his nose.

Charlie mearly winked at him, "You know you like it." He teased.

They sat on the bed together. Draco sat indian style, while Charlies booted feet sat on the floor. Draco had a pet peeve about shoes being on furniture.

Draco moved to sit behind Charlie and started to rub his shoulders, "So, have you heard anything about who killed Indigo?" asked Draco.

Charlie leaned into his massage, and sighed, "No. Nothing yet"

After Charlies shoulders were massaged he moved onto his back.

"Has he been following you around again?" Charlie asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Not today... Maybe Potter put his efforts into actually looking for real clues, instead of me." Draco answered as he dug his fists into Charlies back letting off some steam in the process.

Charlies body jumped at the sudden pressure into his back, "Easy now!" He laughed. "Look I talked to Harry the other day and told him to back off of you-"

"Whoa, you didn't have to do that." said Draco as he cut Charlie off.

"Yes, yes I did. I told him if he wanted to actually help the reserve he'd get nowhere going after you. The only odd thing going on with you is those letters sent by your dad, and Harry just shrugged it off." Charlie continued. "Once I told him too, to leave you alone he really said he would and that he was acutally sorry in wasting his time."

Draco stopped his massage, and gave a nervous laugh, "Well that's a surprise. At least now maybe we'll get some answers about what's going on here."

"Thanks for the massage, now your turn." Charlie said as he turned his back and looked towards Draco.

The blonde smiled, "Sounds like we're the only ones here right now.. maybe you can massage something else for me." He smirked.

The two found themselves drifting off into sleep, Draco's head on Charlies toned chest, as an owl started to tap at the window.

Both of them jumped with the sudden noise.

"Crap" Draco said as he got up and unlatched the window. "I normally leave it open, so it doesn't scare Burtie botts beans out of me."

"Can't believe he won't let up with those letter." Charlie yawned, he put his hand on Draco's bare shoulder. "Set it down, and don't worry about him."

Draco listened and went back to his comfortable position, using Charlie as his pillow. He let his mind calm and his eyes began to droop.

Suddenly, Charlie said to him, "I forgot to tell you." He whispered. "I've got a surprise planned this weekend."

"How is it a surprise if you've just told me?" replied Draco in a same whispered voice.

Charlie's body quakes with a small laughter, "Okay, I guess it's not really a surprise, but I planned a campfire Saturday. Me, you and the guys, getting drunk and having some fun."

The idea seems great to Draco, even though he's never been to a campfire get together before. As long as Charlie is there, he know it'll be a good time.

"Sounds great Charlie." He says.

In no time, the two of them drift into sleep, with a slight wind blowing on them through the open window.

A few hours pass by and Draco bolts awake, his heart racing, eyes wide, as he hears the front door bust open.


	25. Dread

Draco's heart was pounding hearing the door bust open. Who was the intruder? He felt a hand run up and down his back.

In a groggy voice Charlie had questioned what was wrong.

Draco panted, "Someone is in the house."

"Draco... It's just Leo. He was on the late shift tonight."

Draco felt immediate relief. He took a big gulp of air and laid his head back down on Charlies chest. He now felt silly forgetting about how Leo came home late some nights.

...

The week past by without any incidences on the reserve. Draco spent more time out flying in the field. His group in the middle of week, which included Graham, Kanrik, and Guy investigated the large holes that had appeared in some areas.

The looks of the holes seemed it had be dug out by the dragons, but it was never heard of dragons to dig such large holes. Upon them investigating Aurora Potter had appeared and examined the particular hole. They had found nothing of evidence and no one wanted to climb down the massive pit.

With Potter and Graham around Draco felt uncomfortable. He had been grateful Graham had found him the day he had fallen out of the sky, but knowing he was a werewolf made him uneasy. Along with the fact Graham was always casting dirty glances at Draco.

Though, he did seem to do that with everyone here on the reserve.

Potter on the other hand was a new level of uneasy. Draco still knew Potter blamed him for the death of Indigo. What was worst was how in the beginning he always seemed to be hiding around the corner somewhere.

Anytime Draco had been out on the field Harry has so happened to be flying with his team as well. At least for the past few days he had seemed to stop, maybe due to the fact Charlie had spoken to him about his fixation.

Draco was thankful to have Charlie in his corner, and in his life. Draco would find himself pinching his arms to make sure his life with the red head wasn't a dream.

Charlie showed him so many wonderful experiences, and places. Each time they went out hiking there was always something new to be found and explored. It was such a thrill to get sweaty, dirty, and most of all to feel wanted by someone.

No matter how good things seemed to be going right now, there always seemed to be something looming in the background. A gut sinking feeling, the feeling Draco always got thinking about his father. He knew in his heart and mind his father was up to something.

Draco was never allowed to defy him. Lucius was a vengeful man, it wouldn't be a surprise if he got vengeance on his own son. Vengeance on leaving Lucius's control at the manor, for a dragon reserve. Draco's father would never accept him as his own person with his own thoughts and opinions.

When the group finished surveying the hole, Guy had decided to call it a day. Kanrik and Graham flew off. Before Guy had the chance to head back to the reserve Draco strode over to Guy, wanting to speak with him. Potter remained also.

The large trees of the forest were quite still as they spoke, the only noise that could be heard were some bird singing in the distance. There were large moss covered rocks and logs where they were standing. A patch of knats kept circling around the area looking for food.

"Guy" Draco started, "I needed to ask if you'd come to my cabin once we leave here." Draco noticed Potter looming in on the conversation. "Look, I know I've mentioned that my father had been sending me these constant letters,"

Guy interpreted, "Yes, I do recall this. Charlie's mentioned it as well. I have to ask why haven't you opened any?"

"It just freaks me out is all." Draco wiped his palms on his robe, "I mean he's an ex death eater, and as cowardly as I sound, I'm scared to see what those letters hold."

He continued with all ears listening, "I honestly feel he could be up to something to get revenge on me for coming here." Draco finished taking a gulp of air.

The three men stood there next to the massive dragon dug hole as the birds kept singing in the background.

Draco felt Potter's intense spectacled gaze on him, with his arms crossed, looking serious.

Guy ran his hand over his dark bald head, "Draco, we will check it out, alright. If he is an ex death eater, he may be a cause for concern.. but why would he kill the dragon?"

Harry finally spoke, "Lucius has always been on watch since the war, I doubt he has any involvement, but I'll come with you Guy to read these over. You never know, something might come of it... " His gaze bearing into Draco.

The discussion was settled the three of them would fly back to the cabin at the end of the trail.

They mounted their brooms and flew above the thick green forest, leaving the buzzing knats behind.

Draco felt relief, but at the same time a deep anxiety. The anxiety from never opening the letters, deep down he new their would be nasty words and threats written upon the pages. He prepared himself for the dread he would soon be feeling. Please let Charlie be there, he thought to himself.


	26. Midnight grass

Harry, Guy, and Draco flew across the green forest and made the way to the shared cabin. The three of them landed with ease facing the house. Draco noticed Charlie's broom

was leaned up against the wall on the front porch, which meant he was home. A tiny bit of anxiety left Draco, knowing Charlie was here.

"Alright" said Guy, "Lets get in."

Draco went up the the door and opened it for the two.

As they walked in, the first thing Draco noticed was the smell, which meant Charlie was cooking up dinner. "Hey Draco!" Charlie voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie, Guy and Potter are here." Draco said as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlie turned around, "Huh?" He took notice of Guy and Harry following in behind Draco, "What's up guys? Care to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be great Charlie, thanks, I'll never deny food from the best cook on the reserve." Guy agreed, then he turned towards Draco,

"And Draco, get all the letters, we will look over them while we eat."

Guy and Harry took a seat at the kitchen table. Charlie brought over a steaming pot of Chili and used his magic to place the bowls. While Draco was leaving the kitchen, Charlie asked him to get Leo for dinner.

Draco walked over to Leo's door, knocked and told him dinner was ready. "Thanks, coming!" Leo said.

Draco climbed the ladder and when he reached the top he heard Leo emerge from his room and heard his loud voice chatter with the guests. Draco felt such a rush of nerves getting all the letters together. Each one was still unopened.

Opening the letters would feel like opening up a festering wound. He was about to let Guy and Potter of all people to read them. He knew it was the right choice, he knew maybe they'd believe Lucius did have something to do with these break ins at the reserve.

Drac'os breathing hitched as he gathered over forty letters. He felt embarrassment and dread. Running a hand through his slick blonde hair he looked out the now dark trees, took a deep breath and gathered the little but of courage he could muster.

Making his was downstairs with his armful of letters, he placed them all on the kitchen table. The four men let out a gasp looking at the amount.

Draco let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, and their were ones I tore up."

"Alright Draco, lets get this over with." Guy said finishing up his bowl of food, "Leo and Charlie how about you two go into the living room while we sort through these."

"No problem, sir," Charlie said.

Leo gave out a little pout, but still agreed, and walked out of the kitchen.

As Charlie left he gave Draco's shoulder a little squeeze, picking up on his anxiety. "It'll be alright, Draco."

Harry let out a small cough and picked began ripping into the first letter.

The time passed by slow as he watched Guy and Harry read the letters. Draco noticed Guys faces kept looking disgusted and would glance up towards Draco with a look of concern. Potter kept his normal serious Aurora face on and kept to the reading.

Draco sat there awkwardly and he felt out of place. He couldn't control his constant shaking due to his dark harassing father being on full display.

Finally Guy sat down the last letter, and he looked at Draco, "I'm glad you asked us to look at these.. This has raised some major red flags, your father is definitely a suspect." He rubbed his head, looking stressed.

Harry began speaking, "I mean Lucius has been on watch since the war, but who's to say he doesn't have people working for him? I can't understand with him wanting Draco off the reserve so badly a dragon would need to be slaughtered?"

Guy backed his chair up and stood up stretching, "Maybe it was a diversion?" He bit his bottom lip, "Anyway Draco, your father does not like you being here."

It came as no shock to Draco, but being blissful ignorant this whole time in pretending it wasn't true kept him sane, until now. Now it was real. Draco sat in silence saying nothing and listening.

"He's stated numerous time he want's you out of here and at home. Said he'll do anything and break any law to get you back to your manor... I'm afraid to go into to much detail." Guy said as he paced around the kitchen.

"Draco," Potter said, "We will be taking these with us for evidence. In the meantime if you get anymore had them in, and be on high alert." He started to gather some of the letters.

In a fleeting moment Draco grabbed a few and began looking over them. "Maybe you shouldn't read those!" Potters voice rang out.

To late.

"Disowned-"

"Betrayal- Disgusted with you-"

"A failure on a dragon reserve-"

"ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC-"

"You won't survive."

"Think you can survive without ME?"

"will get you back here, will do anything and everything."

"kicking and screaming you will come home."

"disgrace to our name"

"will destroy-"

Draco's throat felt tight. His body was quivering with shock. He felt he couldn't breathe, the blood left his face. He stood up and the room began spinning. Draco breathes came out in rasps.

He needed to get out of this kitchen with all the eyes on him.

"Charlie!" Harry called, "Come in here!" Draco heard as he bolted out the back door into the shadowed backyard.

He climbed over the railing off the back porch and jumped down off the back of it. Running over to the small branch, he fell on his knees, and began heavily sobbing while he fisted his hands in his hair.

Draco's head fell to the ground as his body let out all of his despair. Suddenly he felt a large hand rubbing his back. Draco knew it was Charlie through his squinty, tearful eyes.

Charlie said nothing, and embraced Draco in a giant bear hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay, I'm here."

Draco still had a few more tears to shed on Charlie's shirt. He took some deep breathes and tried to speak, his voice coming out unfamiliar, "He said the w-worst things, Charlie." Draco cried and pulled on Charlies shirt,

"How can he be so cruel to m-me? All I want it this. Is to be happy!" Draco buried his face in Charlies shoulder.

Charlie rubbed circles on Draco's back, "Look at me Draco." Draco obliged, as he looked up to Charlie. "I don't want to know how he can say such things to you. He doesn't have a good soul, Draco." Charlie wiped off Draco's tears.

"What I do know is you aren't to believe one word of what he says about you. You are good, strong, and you take care of yourself on your own." Charlie pulled him in close. "And know I will always be here for you, Draco. I love you."

The branch let off it's familiar serene sound in the darkness, as Draco let out a sniffled, "I love you too, Charlie."

They held each other for a long while, on the midnight grass. They listened to the stream and the creeper bugs playing their tune. Charlie sat there with Draco, he would as long as he needed him to, even ignoring the Branch Walker, watching them from inside the darkened forest.


	27. Panic

Saturday at the reserve snuck up upon the members. It was going to be a windy and warm night. Charlie was busy getting all the supplies ready for the campfire get together.

Draco was held up on the top floor listening to Charlie make a racket downstairs. Leo's voice was mixed in with the commotion. Draco tried to focus on watching the trees away with the gusts of wind, as he sat on his bed.

He was excited to go to the fire tonight. The thought of relaxing with his reserve members brought his mind away from the drama happening earlier in the week. It felt good knowing Guy, Potter, and Charlie knew of his father's irrational letter behavior.

Draco sat back against his cushy pillows, closed his eyes and drifted off in his mind until is was told to go to that night.

•••••

The sun began to set for the evening and the night was slowly approaching. Charliea and Draco set off down the windy narrow trail jutting off into the woods towards the meeting place. Charlie had a whole backpack of food, and his family's wheezes in a large backpack.

They playfully nudged eachother on their walk. Charlie would always fly way off the trail, acting like Draco shoved him hard. Charlie's simple humor always amused Draco. The two made small talk about dragons, what kind of plants were their favorite to eat, and which ones acted as healing properties.

It had taken them a good thirty minute hike to find the deep forest bonfire. The area was an small open feild and right in the middle was a large rock circle. Dusk was settling in and the fire was still being magically working on.

. They were greeted by Leo who had left a while before them. "Hey guys." He said, as he patted them both on the back. "Hey Charlie, did you manage to grab my fire dragon? Seems I forgot it!"

"Sure did Leo, I noticed you left it on the table." Charlie smiled to Leo, as he threw his backpack on the ground.

Leo lunged towards the bag, "Easy! My dragon baby is fragile!" He says at he grabs into Charlie's overstuffed bag.

Draco noticed Lars was there, with his familiar goggles perched on his eyes as he made the fire roar up with his wand. Nikola, and Elle were having a conversation on large tree trunk that acted as seats for multiple people.

"I'm gonna go help Lars with the fire." Charlie told Draco as he began to walk away from him. "I've got something big planned." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, Charlie. Better be awesome." Draco told him. He decided to go sit with Elle and Nikola, trying to join in the conversion. He'd much rather be talking then messing with any kind of fire.

As Elle, Draco and Nikola discussed the Indigo tragedy, a few more tamers, healers and family members joined the group, of course Potter came as well. As the night set in everyone had a good amount of fire whiskey settled in their stomachs.

The wizard radio played a up beat tune in the background. Elle was dancing to the best as a few others joined in with her. Their shadows danced across the fires light. Draco had a buzz throughout his body, watching them. He then noticed and extended hand out in front of him. It was Charlie.

"Care to dance?" Charlie asked with a drunken grin.

Draco took his hand and began to dance under the stars with him. The two of them were uncoordinated just like the rest of the group. The group of dancing grew larger, everyone was dancing, laughing, and sweating. Each person wore a smile on their face.

Draco couldn't remember the last time he had such a fun gathering. He may have not known everyone out by the campfire, but this felt as if he had bonded with every single one of them.

Lars, and Leo's voices barreled over the fun. "Alright you dragon lovers, time for the fire show!"

"Awww, I loved out dance session!" Elle said.

"We can get back to that, Elle!" Leo replied with his toungestuck out, standing on his tiptoes, face scrunched. "This is always the best part."

Charlie's hand found Draco's arm. "This is my cue." Charlie told him, and have him a peck of the cheek. Charlie darted off to the fire with Lars and Leo.

Draco sat at the edge of one of the large seats. He listened to the creepers and the fire as the three of them gathered up their surprise items. He had almost forgot Potter was at this gathering, until he noticed the reflection of fire off his glasses. Draco thought he was a oversized bug with glowing eyes for a moment.

"Alright everyone! Are you ready!?" Leo yelled.

"YES!" Everyone shouted. Draco laughed at everyone's enthusiasm.

The fire lite up in a variety of colors, it rose high into the air as Leo, Lars and Charlie controlled it with their wands. The fire took the shape of a muti colored tornado. The reserve members clapped in appreciation. The sheet size of the fire made Draco uneasy. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

Leo threw something into the fire, what he called his 'dragon baby'. The fire instantly disappeared. Darkness settled around the circle. It became very quiet.

Suddenly a burst of fire came out of the rock ring. It was a massive fire dragon. Draco saw the trio controlling the fire with their wands, as they made the fire dragon do trick in mid air.

Draco felt himself start to get a nervous sweat as he watched the giant fire fly. He desperately hoped Charlie and the others were in fill control.

Everyone's eyes were on the dragon, in a trance. The dragon circled around behind where everyone was sitting staring to make a giant loop. The fire dragon made it's way close on Draco's end and roared a ball of fire in the fire pit.

In that moment as Draco felt the heat of the dragon, as he seen the flames. He felt as if he were in another place. That place was a room where he was completely trapped by fire. He instantly fell off his seat to the side, and ran as fast as he could away from the flames.

He had no idea where he was running to, or which way. Draco felt s pure rush of adrenaline fill his body, and he felt extreme panic.

Draco didn't feel his legs or face getting cut up by the tree branches he was running smack into or the cobwebs he barreled through. His focus was on getting away from the fire. Running as fast as he could he tripped and fell into the dark ground.

He was panting hard, sweating and bleeding. Draco snapped out of the past panic that had taken over him. He now realized, he had know idea where he was.

The blonde gulped and gasped for air, instantly reaching for his wand... It wasn't in his pocket.

"Oh Merlin." He panted. "Oh, no." Draco said as he started to shake. "What if no one can find me?... How can I find my way back?" He said as he looked around the dark deep forest. Only the night bugs making sound.

Then Draco heard footsteps coming out of the darkness.

He whipped around, "Guys! I'm over here!"

Draco's heart sank into his gut when he saw who walked out from the shadows.

He stood tall with beedy yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and smelled of blood.

Fenrir Greyback.


	28. Ransom

Two more shadowed figures stepped out beside Fenrir Greyback. The moon light shown on their dirty faces. The three of them wore sinister smiles. Their teeth sharp and eyes beady.

The fear Draco had felt when he'd seen the fire, was nothing compared to the fear he felt now. His heart was pounding, sweat dripping down his face and his eyes wide. His breathe was coming out in gasps. The only way he felt he could escape was to run.

Fenrir spoke out in his raspy voice, "It's about time we got ahold of you! Your dear father Lucius told us to track you down. Said he'd pay is a pretty penny." He smile became wider, his eyes more wild. "I've always wanted to get my hands on you, pretty boy!" He laughed.

Draco could hear no more, he took off running into the forest. The adrenaline pumping though his body was intense. He had made it a few yards before a large force hit his back and he fell onto the hard forest floor. Two clawed hands dugs their fingers into his arms, lifted him halfway off the ground, and slammed him hard back into the floor. He saw stars flash in his vision.

Fenrir dropped down to Draco's right ear, "I always love a nice chase, they never get very far." He rasped out. The smell of blood on Fenriir's breath made Draco gag.

Draco tired to struggle out of the hold on him. Sharp nails pierced into his skin and made his arms bleed. Draco was in shock when he felt a tounge lick the blood off his arm.

"LET ME GO!" Draco screamed and wailed, "Please let me go! PLEASE!"

Draco was hoisted off the ground, the nails still digging in his arms. The back of his body firm up against Fenrir',s front. He faces the two other werewolves, the moon lighting up their faces.

Draco looked around desperately for help, the only around them besides trees were one of the large holes that had been springing up mysteriously around the reserve.

"HELP, HELP ME!" Draco cried out. His voice becoming ragged.

"Shut up, you little shit." One of the werewolves said . He walked up to Draco and smacked him across the face. Tears welled up and began spilling from his eyes.

"So now what?" Said the other man. "How much we gettin' fer him?"

Fenrir took a moment to answer and brought Draco even closer into his front side. "Hmm, maybe we should keep him for ransom and get even more money off a Lucius!" He exclaimed.

They three of them burst out in laughter.

"A great idea, Fenrir!" Said one.

"Never make a deal with a werewolf!' said the other.

Draco was in a state of shock. He could not let these men take him. He had no wand, no energy, nothing. What was he going to do? Tears spilled down his face and burned the cuts he had received when he was slammed onto the ground.

"Took us long enough to get you this far. Always had that red head around you. We've been watching you this whole time, Draco waiting for out moment." Fenrir said as they stood waiting for their next move.

"The hard part was getting in this place. We finally managed to though with the help of a fellow member of this place."

"W-who, was it?" Draco asked. He thought for s fleeting moment if they stood here long enough someone may find them.

"Oh! One of our fellow werewolves who works here. You know is werewolves have a funny way of getting each other to so what we want. We threatened to kill off his entire family, if he didn't let us get into this place." Fenrir continued. "So the day you arrived, we broke in and made me ourselves home. We would have gotten you that day you fell from the sky, but our little werewolf friend turned his back on us and saved you." He growled. "We were so pissed we killed that purple dragon. Oh, that was fun. Now we finally have you were we want you. Who knows maybe I'll just keep you for myself."

With that Fenrir gave a thrust in Draco's backside.

"NO!" Draco screamed and thrashed. "DON'T!" He cried out, his face soaked with sweat and tears. His whole body was trembling.

"Let's get a move on guys. So we can have some real fun now." Fenrir said to the others. "Get the rope out, so little blondie here won't give us to much trouble."

The two men tore rope out of their pockets and tied a struggling Draco's legs and arms together. Fenrir threw Draco over his shoulder, it digging into his stomach. The whole time Draco was pleading and crying for help.

"SHUT UP WITH THAT NOW!" One of the two men roared out.

"I LIKE IT" Fenrir screamed back at him.

They began walking and was near the large hole in the ground.

Each of the looked down into it. Suddenly a voice rang out into the dark forest.

"DROP HIM AND DON'T MOVE ANOTHER INCH!"

Draco's couldn't see his savour, but he knew from the voice who it was, he felt a gush of relief fill his entire body.

It was Potter.

Past the tears and snot running up into his hair Draco screeched out, "Please. HELP!" He couldn't even see anything besides the ground and Fenrirs backside.

"We're going to get you Draco!" Another voice rang out. A panicked one. It was Charlie's.

"It's going to be alright, Draco!" That one was Elle's.

"Don't come near us." Fenrir growled. "Or try anything funny. We'll use your little friend as a shield."

Potter yelled out, "You don't stand a chance Fenrir. Let him down and we will let you off with a lighter sentence."

"Ahaha, fat chance." The massive werewolve giggled. "You two may need to take these fools out, while I take the precious cargo." Fenrir whispered to the other two, as he patted Draco's rear.

Dread filled Draco's whole body, he screamed with his whole might, "GUYS THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and move.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Fenrir yelled.

Draco heard Elle scream, "Earthquake!"

He saw the other two werewolves on shaky knees, trying to gain their balance. Fenrir tried to look for support to lean on, and dropped Draco to the side in the process. He fell hard onto the ground. Desperately through the quacking earth he squirmed closer to his rescue group, with his arms and legs still tied, sprawled out on his back.

The ground shook even heavier, branches were breaking off the trees. A rumbling sound grew loud.

Out of the massive hole in the ground, a giant shadow sprang out of it. It let off a loud roar, and with one swipe of it's mouth, it took Fenrir's body and bit him in two. With a stomp of feet, it squashed the other two werewolves like bugs.

Everyone stood she'll shocked in disbelief, everything was quiet for a moment. Draco's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head at the morbid sight and the large dragon who had emerged from a hole in the ground.

Charlie took that moment and ran towards Draco and dragged him away from the dragon. He untied Draco as everyone stood still staring at Dot. He noticed Guy and Leo were in standing in disbelief as well, he hadn't been able to see everyone from his hanging off of Fenrir's back.

"Hey big girl." Guy said to the enormous dragon, nervousness in his voice. "Thanks for helping us with those bad guys."

Dot stared at the lot of them. She let off a mighty roar and flung herself forward, turned around, and threw herself back into the hole. The ground shook and rumbled about once more.

Charlie quickly waved his wand and Draco became untied. They both flung into an enormous hug. Draco was shaking and crying. He couldn't believe what had happened.

Guy, Elle, Leo and Harry all went over to Draco and made sure he was okay.

"I'm fine guys, thanks for coming after me." He told them in a shaky voice. "H-how did that happen, how did you all find me?" He asked, as Charlie helped him stand up.

"We had noticed you ran off." Charlie said. "Leo ran to go get Guy because he's knows this area well. Harry and myself tired to look for you first, we found you wand, and got on your trail." Charlie said as he held Draco in a side hug.

Harry finished, "I sent out my patronous, so Guy and Leo could catch up to us. We had been listening for a little while. We caught how Fenrir was able to get in here."

Guy chimed in, " Yeah I'll be having a little talk with Graham when we get back to the reserve."

"Go easy on him, Guy. He did save me that one night. I know what it's like to be threatened." Draco said.

"I'll take the into account, Draco." Guy said, as he looked over to the large hole and the gruesome scene that lay before it. He made a disgusted face. "They got what they deserved, for killing our Indigo."

"I'm glad we don't have worry about Greyback anymore." Potter sighed. "Glad you're okay, Draco."

The rest of them agreed. Draco thanked the group again, and now felt it was time to call Potter, Harry. Elle engulfed Draco in a massive hug.

"Lets get you back home now." Charlie said as he thoughtfully wiped dirt off of Draco's face. "You need help walking back?"

"I think I'll be fine, Charlie, thank you though." Draco was so grateful for this handsome red head before him.

Harry, Guy, and Elle stayed back by the dragon made hole to collect evidence of the scene.

Leo, Charlie and Draco walked through the forest with their wands and the moon to light the way. With Leo in the lead, the love birds stayed in the back, Draco's head laying on Charlie's strong shoulder.

"You two better not be kissing back there!" Leo teased.

Charlie gave off his deep laugh, "Better stayed turned around then, Leo."

After Draco's wild night filled with intense emotions. A massive surge of relief, happiness, and peace flowed through his body. "I love you so much, Charlie." He said.

"I love you too, Draco." Charlie said back, with raw emotion in his voice. Charlie grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a kiss.

They three of them walked passed the deserted fire pit, found the trail back through the woods, and found the comfort of their cabin.


	29. Branch Walker

Draco was in the creek behind the cabin, picking the plants that helped the dragons. He had no shoes on, pants rolled up, dirt on his face, and a bundle of leafy green in his arms. He gathered as much as he could and placed it in a large basket, he had on the bank. He'd notice that a few extra plants would find their ways into his basket. It always made him smile.

Looking up from his spot, he saw Charlie running towards him. "Hey! I've got wonderful news! Dot's egg hatched!"

Charlie must have flown here right after the baby dragon emerged.

"That is great news, Charlie." Draco smiled, he loved seeing how happy dragons made his partner. Draco grabbed his basket and walked out of the creek to get closer to Charlie.

Charlie had a wild look on his face. "Draco."

"What?"

"Indigo lives on!" Charlie exclaimed, his excitement bursting through his soul.

"Wait, wait, please explain! Quit being cryptic." Draco said as he pulled up the basket he was holding.

Charlie's smile was huge, "Dot became pregnant by Indigo before he had been killed!"

It hit Draco as once, "That's why she started digging holes!"

"Yes! Yes! She wanted a mate! Evolution is wild, isn't is, Draco."

Draco's heart felt so warm he put down his basket and gave Charlie a hug. He felt his eyes water at the feeling of Charlie's heartbeat. They both stared into each others eyes.

"How about we celebrate tonight? Harry is here for another day, we should send him off with a nice party. We'll invite the whole group over, what do you say?" Charlie asked Draco.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, Charlie. You better get started on some celebratory cake!" Draco chuckled.

The two of them started walking towards the cabin, "Oh, I know how you get when I make cake, trust me, I'm on it!" Charlie took Draco's hand, "Oh, wait, what about you basket?"

"It'll be fine." Draco answered him.

Draco craned his head around, as he did he saw the familiar shadow figure drop a small green into his basket. With his free hand he gave a small wave to the Branch Walker, and the helpful friend gave a small wave back.

THE END!

(is really only the beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously want to thank everyone of you lovely souls for finishing Branch Walkers. It means the world to me. It was my first fanfiction, typed on my phone, so you being able to make it through my grammar and writing skills, is honestly amazing. There were a few moments where I wanted to delete this, thought I'd never finish it, with all this crazy stuff going on in our world, it brought me down. I rose back up though, gathered my strength and finished it! I'm proud of myself and I'm proud of everyone who may read this.
> 
> Never stop exploring this world we live in, find hidden waterfalls, don't be afraid to make mistakes, and love this life we have been given. Sending love from the mountain-hermit. Thank you again my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Typed from my phone, please ignore my grammer mistakes!


End file.
